You Lost
by Lee Minry
Summary: "Satu kali lagi" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk datar. "Aku janji satu kali lagi"/ "Apa?"/"Type mu seperti apa?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada rak buku, pertanyaan Eunhyuk kali ini menarik. YAOI/ FLUFF/ TYPO's/ Geje/ KYUMIN AS ALWAYS/ JOYERDEUL berkenan mampir? Review?
1. Chapter 1

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter satu : Intro and First Meet

oOo

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin menanyakan ini dari dulu. Aku sungguh sangat penasaran" Eunhyuk bersandar di rak-rak buku sembari memperhatikan sahabatnya yang tengah mencari buku untuk bahan tugas mereka.

"About?"

"Kau kan gay. Posisi apa kau dalam hubungan itu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah penasaran sahabatnya. "Kau tidak berpikir aku berada di pihak perempuan kan"

Eunhyuk nyengir. "Oke! Oke! Jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda, sekali liat saja sudah tertebak kau memang ULTIMATE SAME" Eunhyuk mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Kyuhyun kembali focus mencari buku. "Apa jika melihat laki-laki yang di sukai, kau pun merasa dadamu bergetar? Bergemuruh? Dag dig dug dag dig dug?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kenapa? Kau merasakan itu juga? Pada siapa? Jangan bilang padaku?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang memincing kemudian ia tersenyum tipis entah apa maksudnya.

Eunhyuk bergedik melihat itu. "Kau tidak bernafsu padaku kan?" kata Eunhyuk takut-takut.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah mendekat pada Eunhyuk yang perlahan memundurkan langkahnya. "Kau tahu kan aku baru putus dengan kekasihku. Kebetulan sekali. Eunhyuk-ah kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Jangan gila. Kau ingin aku pukul eoh?" ancam Eunhyuk.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali normal. "Seperti katamu tadi. Aku tidak bernafsu padamu" dan pemuda itu kembali ketempat semula mencari buku. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengelus dadanya.

"Jika memang aku gay. Pastinya aku tidak akan memilih orang seperti mu"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Padahal type sepertiku banyak yang mencari. Tapi aku juga penasaran" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk. "Kau ini? Straight? Gay? Bisex?"

Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Straight, gay. 50:50. Apa itu membuktikan jika aku bisex?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengendikan bahunya.

"Kyuhyun-"

"Kau cerewet sekali. Ingat tugas" Kyuhyun menggoyangkan buku yang ia dapat di hadapan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Satu kali lagi" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk datar. "Aku janji satu kali lagi"

"Apa?"

"Type mu seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada rak buku, pertanyaan Eunhyuk kali ini menarik. Pikirannya tengah membayangkan sosok yang menjadi typenya.

"Tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya manis"

Eunhyuk manggut-manggut.

"Jika tersenyum, mampu membuat jantungku berdegup"

"Untuk itu pasti sulit" celetuk Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak peduli memang begitulah yang ia inginkan. Jika ia menemukan yang hanya dengan melihat senyuman membuatnya berdegup, dirinya tak akan melepaskan sosok itu begitu saja.

"Tidak banyak tingkah, tidak cerewet. Ya itu hanya beberapa yang utama" Eunhyuk kembali mengangukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ah satu lagi" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya karena ingat satu lagi yang belum ia sebutkan.

"Tidak punya tindik di telinganya apalagi sampai memakai anting. Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu"

(Other side)

"LEE SUNGMINNNNNNNNNN"

Seluruh murid di kelas itu menutup kedua kuping mereka mendengar teriakan dari guru matematika yang tengah mengajar. Wajah guru itu tampak memereh karena kesal. Ia menatap nyalang pada satu anak didiknya yang sangat luar biasa dalam hal membuat tekanan darahnya naik.

"Datang terlambat di jam pelajaranku, tidak mengumpulkan tugas, tidur disaat aku menerangkan dan sekarang kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal mudah seperti ini?" Guru itu memukul-mukul papan tulis.

"Itu mudah bagi _Songsengnim_. Tapi bagiku itu sulit" kata Sungmin. Ia tidak berniat menundukan kepalanya.

Guru itu tampak meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa tegang. Dari sekian murid yang ia bimbing hanya satu murid bernama LEE SUNGMIN yang berhasil membuatnya ingin mengundurkan diri karena kesal bukan main melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Lepas anting-antingmu itu"

"Kenapa harus dilepas?" Sungmin memegang kedua anting-antingnya.

"Kau pelajar Lee Sungmin. Bukan preman. Cepat buka anting-antingmu dan berikan padaku sekarang"

"Aku tidak mau _Songsengnim_"

Hilang sudah kesabaran guru itu. "AKH.. _Songsengnim _ sakit" jerit Sungmin ketika guru itu menarik rambut yang berada di pelipisnya. "Aduh.. aduh.. aduh sakit sakit"

"Buka sendiri, atau aku tarik saja hingga telingamu terbelah, hah" teriak guru itu sembari menarik lebih keras rambut tipis di pelipis Sungmin.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_ aku buka sendiri" guru itu melepas tangannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Dengan menggurutu pelan, Sungmin melepas anting yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. 2 anting di telinga kanan dan satu anting di telinga kiri, tak sadar pula Sungmin malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat murid perempuan memekik dalam hati melihat pose imut pemuda itu. Walau terkenal karena tingkah yang semrawut tapi tak mengurangi kekaguman mereka pada Sungmin. Pemuda itu adalah King of Aegyo di sekolahan mereka.

Guru itu mengulurkan tangannya, dengan berat hati Sungmin menyerahkan ketiga antingnya.

"Sekarang, berdiri di luar kelas"

"Aku kan sudah melepas anting-antingku" protes Sungmin dengan mata membulat. Dan para perempuan teman sekelasnya kembali tersenyum. Hah! Ingin rasanya mereka membawa Sungmin pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk sekedar memandangi pemuda itu dengan puas.

"Aku tidak bilang kau bisa kembali duduk dan mengikuti pelajaranku lagi kan? Cepat keluar"

Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. Dan dengan langkah berat keluar kelas. "Dasar pak tua cerewet" umpatnya pelan.

oOo

"Ini.."

"Gomawo" Sungmin menerima ice cream yang Donghae sodorkan padanya.

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Sungmin. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi sampai sekarang, sahabatnya itu masih betah menekuk wajah manisnya.

"Apalagi sekarang? Di suruh berdiri di kelas? Di hukum membersihkan toilet? Atau di suruh hormat pada bendera?"

Sungmin menjilati ice cream kerucutnya nikmat. Ia merilik sebentar pada Donghae. "Di usir dari kelas. Dan sialnya antingku juga di sita. Dasar si Herder"

"Ya. Jangan mengumpati guru sendiri. Nanti ilmu yang di berikannya tidak masuk pada otakmu"

"Bagaimana bisa masuk. Ikut belajar saja tidak"

"Tentu saja, jika kau sendiri yang tidur ketika guru itu mengajar" Sungmin mendelik tidak suka pada Donghae.

Walau kelas mereka berbeda tapi, gosip tentang sahabat manisnya itu akan selalu menyebar tanpa ia susuh untuk mencari tahu.

"Ish kau malah membelanya. Kau temanku atau teman si Herder itu sih?" gerutu Sungmin

"Sudahlah. Ini masih sore. Kita mau kemana?" tawar Donghae.

Sungmin buru menghabiskan ice creamnya. Mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan. "Ayo kita ke Myongdong. Aku ingin membeli anting baru" seru Sungmin sembari menyeret Donghae untuk segera mengikutinya.

Ya! Begitulah Sungmin. Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk marah-marah. Palingan beberapa menit kemudian namja manis itu sudah kembali seperti biasa.

0O0

Sungmin mematut dirinya. Ia tersenyum ketika antingnya kali ini begitu cantik –menurutnya. Anting berbentuk salib yang sudah terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ditambah satu anting, bermata satu terpasang dan bersandingan di telinga kanannya.

"Hae-yah bagus tidak?" Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan. Ia berhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Donghae yang datar. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai anting itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Baguskan?"

"Kau terlihat seperti perempuan" celetuk Donghae.

"Aku laki-laki, pendek"

"Ck. Kau juga sama pendeknya denganku"

"Tapi aku laki-laki, Hae-yah. Aku punya 'batang' dan jakun" Sungmin tak sadar berteriak, membuat beberapa perempuan yang memang tengah mencari aksesoris menatap pada dua pemuda itu.

Donghae tersenyum kikuk pada orang-orang yang tengah melihatnya. "Aku tahu kau punya 'batang' dan jakun. Tapi wajahmu itu andorgini sekali dan jakunmu tidak terlihat. Di tambah ini" Donghae menyentuh rambut Sungmin yang sudah panjang sebahu. "Kalau kau memakai jepit, aku yakin tidak ada yang menyadari jika kau ini laki-laki kecuali mereka memperhatikan dadamu yang rata"

Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Whatever. I don't care" ucap Sungmin. "Hae-yah, ayo kita ke toko buku. Aku ingin membeli komik" Sungmin berseru dan kembali menarik sahabatnya itu.

oOo

Saking senangnya menyeret Donghae untuk mengikutinya sambil berlari, Sungmin sampai tidak melihat orang yang akan masuk ke dalam toko buku.

Brugh

"Ah" Sungmin mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena mendarat dengan cukup keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin terdiam seperti batu ketika melihat wajah yang luar biasa tampan berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya. Matanya menjelajah melihat intens dahi, alis, mata, hidung, bibir dan dagu laki-laki di depannya. Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah.

'Gosh, tampan sekali' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sungmin-ah"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Donghae lalu beralih melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Sungmin langsung salah tingkah.

"Ku bantu"

Sungmin mengulum senyum, menahan agar bibirnya tidak merekah sempurna ketika pemuda itu memegang kedua lengannya untuk membantu berdiri. Donghae sebagai sahabat Sungmin langsung tahu apa yang tengah pemuda manis itu rasakan dan pikirkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin pelan, sedikit menunduk malu karena ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

Pemuda itu menatap Donghae. "Temanmu, Hae?"

Donghae menganguk. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat" Donghae merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Kyuhyun ini Sungmin. Sungmin ini Kyuhyun, dia tetanggaku. Dan kami satu sekolah ketika SMP dulu"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sungmin. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Ne. Lee Sungmin imnida" cicit Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae menunjuk toko yang berada disampingnya. "Kau? Ketoko buku? Ada peningkatan" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menejek.

"Ishh kau ini" Donghae memasang gesture seakan memukul Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah selesai mencari buku?" sosok namja kurus menghampiri Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Masuk ketoko buku juga belum" jawab Kyuhyun.

'Siapa pemuda itu? Apa kekasih Kyuhyun?' batin Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba menekuk wajahnya.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang tersunyum lebar melihat siapa pemuda yang menyapa Kyuhyun tadi. "Hai Eunhyuk-ah~" sapa Donghae.

Sungmin menoleh pada Donghae, berbicara lewat tatapan mata 'Kau mengenalnya?' dan Donghae pun menganguk.

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu memalingkan muka tak mau memandang pemuda bernama Donghae itu. "Cepatlah cari bukunya. Aku ingin segera pulang" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

oOo

Sungmin tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang tengah serius mencari buku. Sungmin menoleh dan mengernyit ketika Donghae tampak sedang tersenyum sendiri. Sungmin mengikuti arah tatapan Donghae dan menjurus pada Eunhyuk yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melihat Eunhyuk terus?"

Dengan wajah bodah, Donghae menatap Sungmin. "Eunhyuk orang yang aku ceritakan padamu"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Jadi Eunhyuk toh, orang yang membuat Donghae terus mengeluh mengatakan jika dirinya sering di tolak oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah Donghae sukai.

"Kau masih berusaha mendapatkannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, aku pemuda yang tak mengenal kata menyerah"

Sungmin tersenyum bangga. Ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Fighting" ujar Sungmin memberi semangat.

Pemuda manis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae sendiri mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Sungmin. Aha, dia tahu apa arti dari tingkah Sungmin. Tanda pemuda manis itu ada maunya.

"Hae-ya" panggil Sungmin manja.

"Apa?" Donghae berantisipasi.

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang membuat pemuda itu beribu kali terlihat manis. "Apa?" desak Donghae.

"Bantu aku untuk 'dekat' dengan Kyuhyun. Heheheh" cengir Sungmin.

'Benarkan' batin Donghae

TBC

Hai chingudeulllll #lambaitangan. Masih adakah Joyer's? Aku ga akan koment apa2 masalah ya, kalian tahu lah. Aku copas ini dari Author favorite dan idola saya kkk, mungkin di antara chingudeul juga tahu dengan Melani Kyuminelfsha? Kkk dia juga inspirasi saya. Oke ini kata-katanya :

**Saya tidak akan berhenti menulis hanya karena berita panas yang beredar di luar sana sebab di dalam dunia saya –cerita saya KYUMIN tetap satu. **

Nah! Kata2 itu juga mewakilkan apa yang ada di hati saya. Saya ga bisa pindah fandom apalagi pindah OTP, No. So, aku akan terus nulis dan dengan cast yang udah pasti KYUMIN :D 3 gimana ya, aku orangnya setia sih #kagaknanya #narsis #ditimpuk wkwk. KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN...

STILL HERE FOR SJ, SUNGMIN AND KYUMIN forever heheheheheh...

FF kali ini adalah FF Fluff –moga aja manis. Tiap chapternya, wordnya ga nyampe 2k kok. Ga tahu juga ini masuknya drabble ato ficlet. Saya juga g janji bisa update cepat –akan di usahan.

So mind to review?

Adakah yang menunggu chapter 2? Kkk SEE U NEXT CHAPTER #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter dua : Pertemuan kedua dan ketiga

oOo

Cahaya senja terlihat indah ketika bias-biasnya memantul pada air kolam di taman. Sepertinya indah jika suasana itu di tuangkan menjadi sebuah lukisan. Sungmin tersenyum, namja itu memang menyukai seni. Apalagi seni musik. Tak heran ia bisa memainkan berbagai macam alat musik seperti gitar, piano, drum, harpa dan yang baru- baru ini namja manis itu tengah berlatih untuk bisa memainkan biola. Kelak ia ingin menjadi seorang guru musik.

Hari ini Sungmin tidak pulang bersama Donghae. Walau rumah mereka tidak berdekatan tapi mereka satu jalur. Donghae yang selalu tersinggung karena Sungmin selalu mengatainya pendek, sejak tingkat 2 SMA Donghae memutuskan untuk ikut ektrakulikuler basket. Biasanya Sungmin selalu menemani Donghae, namun entah mengapa hari ini Sungmin tidak dalam keadaan Mood untuk menemani sahabatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu, beberapa hari yang lalu di toko buku. Sosok itu tengah berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya dan pandangan pemuda itu yang tampak bosan.

"_Jodoh tidak akan kemana Sungmin-ah"_

Teringat perkataan Donghae kemarin, Donghae juga mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sama seperti Sungmin 'gay'.

"Sungmin fighting" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Pemuda manis itu lalu berlari menuju halte bis. Sembari berlari, tak lupa Sungmin membenarkan letak baju seragamnya dan juga tatanan rambutnya dia tidak mau kesan nya buruk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ah, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah"

"Baru pulang?" Kyuhyun sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Iya. Kau kenapa ada disini? Bukankah sekolahmu jauh sekali dari halte ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sudah dari rumah Eunhyuk yang memang rumahnya di area sini"

"Oh" Sungmin sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin. Sedangkan pemuda manis yang di tatap seperti itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-ani ti-tidak jadi" jawab Sungmin terbata. 'Kenapa kau begitu tampan?' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

Bus berhenti. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menaiki bus itu dengan beberapa orang yang berada di halte tersebut. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" ucapan Kyuhyun menyentak Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit risih karena Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lima jari menampakan gigi kelincinya. Ia malu ternyata dirinya ketahuan. "Eung.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dirumah Eunhyuk?"

"Mengerjakan tugas" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Emm.. Eunhyuk itu-"

"Sahabatku" tangkas Kyuhyun. Sungmin beroh ria. Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi. 'Sahabatku' itu berarti dia masih ada kesempatan bukan.

"Sungmin-ah"

"Ne" Sungmin langsung membanting kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun ketika pemuda tampan itu memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Apa kau benar seorang laki-laki?" gumamnya pelan hingga hanya dirinya yang mendengar.

"Kau bertanya apa?"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa" Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kemana saja asal tidak melihat wajah manis Sungmin. Tunggu! Manis? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, rumahmu jalurnya kesini juga? Wah kebetulan sekali" kata Sungmin.

"Bukankah kemarin Donghae mengatakan jika aku tetangganya. Kau lupa"

Sungmin tersenyum malu. "Aku lupa" cicit Sungmin. "Eoh iya Kyuhyun-ah. Kau menyukai olah raga apa?". "Pelajaran apa yang kau sukai?". "Eung Kyuhyun-ah, kau mempunyai saudara tidak?"

"Kau aktif di kegiatan apa saja?"

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kalo aku suka bla bla bla bla"

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Wae Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ternyata kau cerewet juga ya?" ujar Kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja sedari tadi pemuda manis itu terus saja mengoceh. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya saja. Ckck! Tidak habis pikir tubuh mungil Sungmin itu di lengkapi dengan mulut yang kuat hingga tidak pegal berbicara terus menerus dan panjang lebar.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa dia terlalu agresif? Ah, ingin rasanya Sungmin menjambak rambutnya saking frustrasinya ia.

"Apa kau terganggu?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Sedikit"

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya tidak sadar. 'sedikit' jika begitu berarti Kyuhyun merasa terganggu bukan? Pertama saja sudah seperti ini lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?

"Oh iya"

Sungmin menoleh melihat Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu sudah menatapnya. "Kenapa kau memakai anting-anting itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk anting yang menggantung di telinga Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya suka memakainya. Menurut mu bagaimana?" Sungmin duduk menghadap Kyuhyun sembari melempar tatapan cool-menurut Sungmin- dengan mengelus dagu lancipnya tidak lupa menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Aku kerenkan?" sambungnya.

Hening..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Sungmin mengerjap ketika Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak malah pemuda tampan itu sampai memejamkan matanya dan memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Bukannya tersinggung, Sungmin malah mengulum senyum simpul, sangat manis. Andai saja Kyuhyun melihatnya, entah apa yang akan ia katakan melihat senyuman pemuda manis itu, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk tertawa.

"Walau cerewet, kau lucu juga hahahaha" kata Kyuhyun disela tawanya.

"Yah kenapa kau menertawakanku?" Sungmin cemberut yang di buat-buat.

"Kau keren? Ya ampun Sungmin. Kau itu manis bukan keren hahaha"

Sungmin terperangah, apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi. "Manis?" ucap Sungmin pelan dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari sesuatu dan ia buru-buru mengubah mimik mukanya menjadi biasa saja tidak out of caracter seperti tadi.

"Hm.." Kyuhyun berdehem.

"Kkk terima kasih pujiannya. Kau juga tampan"

"Aku memang tampan" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungmin terkikik geli ketika melihat rona merah tipis di wajah Kyuhyun. "Mukamu memerah Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ini karena matahari" elak Kyuhyun.

"Kita kan sedang naik bus"

"Tapi cahayanya menerpa wajahku jadi wajahku memerah"

"Aku baru tahu jika Kyuhyun seorang yang suka mengelak" Sungmin tertawa puas ketika mendengar dengusan Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. kau berisik"

Dan sore itu pun sore terindah bagi Sungmin. Berdua-an dengan Kyuhyun, mengobrol dan bercanda sampai mereka sama-sama saling menertawakan. Hah! Sungmin berharap bisa seperti ini lagi dengan orang yang sama.

oOo

Keesokan harinya, Donghae di buat heran melihat Sungmin yang terus tersenyum. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau cerita padaku, kenapa kau terus tersenyum? seperti Autis saja"

"Hae-ya~" Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di meja. "Kemarin~ aku bertemu dengan~~"

"Dengan?" Donghae menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kyuhyun kyaa~" pekik Sungmin tertahan seperti seorang fansgirl.

"Ckckc! Pantas saja kau senang seperti ini. Ketemu dimana? Lalu kalian berbicara apa?" tanya Donghae. "Sabar-sabar aku akan menceritakannya" ucap Sungmin dan pemuda manis itu pun mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin ketika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hae-yah, kau pulangnya jangan lewat helte itu ya? Puter arah juga boleh. Aku mau pulang lewat sana semoga saja bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi" Sungmin sudah kembali tenggelam pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak tadi selalu melayang di pikirannya.

"Kau tega padaku" ucap Donghae dengan bibir yang di tekuk kebawah.

"Heheh, maaf ya. Demi cinta Hae-yah. Demi cinta. Hush hush sana tuh urus saja pacar-pacarmu" tunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya pada 3 orang gadis yang sejak tadi terus memandang Donghae.

"Ck merepotkan" dengus Donghae.

"Makanya jangan banyak-banyak punya pacar. Satu saja sudah cukup kan?"

"Cukup. Jika Eunhyuk jadi milikku, aku akan memutuskan semua pacar-pacarku yang lain"

"Jadi kau sungguh sudah berbelok (?)"

Donghae menganguk. "Eunhyuk yang membuatku seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu Fighting" Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya. 'Aku juga, Fighting' lanjut Sungmin dalam hati. Langsung saja tergambar wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa.

oOo

Sungmin melangkah dengan riang menuju halte bis yang dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kemarin. Donghae sempat menolak dan memaksa untuk pulang bersama namun dengan iming-iming 2 ekor ikan badut yang akan Sungmin berikan jika sahabatnya itu mau pulang dengan berbeda arah. Donghae pun menyetujuinya.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh ketika telinganya mendengar tangisan anak kecil, ia mencari kekiri dan kekanan lalu pandangannya berhenti pada dua orang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 5 tahun.

Anak pertama tengah menangis sembari memegang lututnya yang berdarah, sedangkan temannya tengah berusaha menenangkan, Sungmin pun bisa melihat jika teman bocah itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

Sungmin melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ia bimbang. Dirinya harus cepat-cepat menuju halte agar kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi-mungkin- di jam yang sama atau menolong anak itu.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Mungkin hari ini tidak bisa bertemu" lirih Sungmin. Ia pun sangsi bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah kemarin Kyuhyun bilang, jika dirinya sudah dari rumah Eunhyuk. Mungkin hari ini Kyuhyun tidak kerumah Eunhyuk so, Kyuhyun mungkin sudah langsung pulang kerumahnya.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua bocah itu. "Aigoo. Sini Hyung liat" Sungmin berjongkok di hadapan anak yang tengah menangis. Setelah melihat keadaan anak tersebut, Sungmin membuka tas selempangannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak p3k yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun.

"Tahan sedikit ne, Hyung mau membersihkan lukanya takut infeksi"

"Akh" anak itu sedikit terlonjak ketika Sungmin mulai mengoleskan lukanya dengan alkohol.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin sudah selesai mengobati luka anak itu. Ia mengambil dua buah permen lolipop yang sebenarnya pemberian dari gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya di sekolah.

"Ini untuk kalian" Sungmin menyerahkan lolipop itu pada dua anak di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih Hyung cantik" ucapn kedua bocah tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar embel-embel yang kedua anak itu berikan. Ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata 'cantik' yang orang-orang lemparkan padanya.

"Lain kali mainnya hati-hati ya. Hyung pergi dulu, annyeong" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya lalu meninggalkan kedua anak tersebut yang kini sedang menikmati lolipop memberian Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu ingin berlari lebih cepat menuju halte bus, ia merutuk badannya yang jarang di bawa olahraga jadinya Sungmin merasa berat membawa badannya yang hanya memiliki berat 57 kg.

Sungmin memegang kedua lututnya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Pemuda manis itu mendesah berat, ternyata memang hari ini bukan hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Halte bus itu sepi hanya ada 2 orang namja yang tengah duduk menunggu bus.

Walau sudah tahu akan hasilnya, tapi Sungmin masih ingin mencoba peruntungannya. Namun sepertinya benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun. Apa dia harus pergi kerumah Donghae untuk bertemu Kyuhyun?

"Oh? Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Kyuhyun. Itu Kyuhyun, orang yang memanggil namanya. Sungmin merasa degupan jantungnya semakin menggila ketika melihat senyum tipis pemuda itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi" ujar pemuda itu.

"Ne, kita bertemu lagi Kyuhyun-ah hehehe" Sungmin mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

TBC

oOo

OMAKE

Bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat seorang pemuda manis tengah mengobati luka seorang bocah. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat senyum pemuda manis itu.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sungmin kemarin. Pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu selalu resah dan wajah Sungmin selalu menghiasi pikirannya. Ekspresi Sungmin dan senyumnya membuat ia kesulitan untuk memejamkan mata.

"Ck! Hah! Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

.

.

.

Annyeong, chapter 2 is up

Eotte?

Aku mau sedikit konfirmasi tentang Min banyak yang nyangka Ming brandal, sebenernya bukan brandal dia cuman nakal biasa aja sih. Aku udah bilang kalo ini ff ficlet/drabble jadi mianhae ga bisa di panjangin ceritanya T.T

Oh iya ku juga mau kasih penjelasan tentang KYUMIN HAEHYUK.

Min + Hae = satu sekolah, beda kelas

Kyu + Hyuk = satu sekolah, satu kelas

Kyu + Hae = tetangga, satu SMP satu kelas

Min + Hyuk = kenalan di toko buku chapter 1

Disetiap ff yang aku buat pasti focus ma Kyumin jadi untuk HaeHyuk mah seperti biasa cuman nyempil2 aja. Aku belum bisa bikin ff yang di dalamnya nyeritain cast utama sama suporrting cast u.u

Thanx for :

farahauliaputri21, LiveLoveKyumin, Prince Changsa, JoyELF, elfsissy701, shyuuu, olive1315, widiawinata, eongdongi kheopeul 137, kim minli 5, kieah kms, DindaHyunmi, Zen Liu, metacho137, abilhikmah, minnie kyumin, dewi k tubagus, imKM1004, ovallea, Kiddors, wullancholee, may moon 581, aismamangkona, akika akika 96, Chella-KMS, kiran theacyankEsa, GyuMin Cho, TiffyTiffanyLee, citrarois, fitriKyuMin, ryesungminkyu18, nova137, nanayukeroo, gyumin4ever, KyuMinDaughter137, Chominhyun, maria8, zagiya joyjins, Guest, y410, Chikyumin, Siska Febriana KyuMinELF, 5351, fitri, Maya Agnes, Shin Hyun Mi, anakyumin, Ndoy zha, mayasiwonest, sefi kyumin, Guest, Adekyumin joyer, Cho MeiHwa, dming, ShinJiWoo920202, kimteechul, wulandari apple, devin kyuelf, snow drop 1272, Guest, Kim RyeoSung342409, chu, Atiqah elfpumpkin, Aegyeo789, HeePumpkin137, lee sunri hyun, Rieka, angelf joyers, Guest, ChoLee, ayumichan, Guest, miniekyu, Jie Yoo Park137, leedidah, nuralrasyid, Frostbee, yena2425, kyumin pu, melee, keikofeyla, kyukyu, KyuMin ELF, cloudsKMS, LittleMing137, Karen Kouzuki, Fanya nalla

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah fav, foll, sama review dan yang udah nyempatin baca ff ini, makasih juga yang udah koreksi dan kasih sarannya ^^

See next chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

Chapter tiga : Kyuhyun and Game center

oOo

Sungmin tak berhenti berkicau riang sepanjang jalan menuju game center yang ada di pusat kota. Donghae mengatakan jika ia mengajak Kyuhyun beserta Eunhyuk untuk sekedar hang out bersama ke game center, Kyuhyun pun menyetujui begitupula Eunhyuk.

Donghae merasa gandang telinganya hampir pecah ketika ia memberitahu hal ini pada Sungmin, pemuda manis itu langsung saja berteriak histeris seperti mendapatkan lotre berhadiah uang 50 milyar. Ckck!

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Jangan terlalu agresif arraseo?" Sungmin menganguk dengan patuh. "Senyumnya jangan terlalu lebar" hardik Donghae.

Seketika itu Sungmin mengubah senyum super lebarnya dengan senyum manis. "Seperti ini?"

Donghae mengacunginya jempol. Dia membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berhadapan. "Siap untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hati kita?"

"Yosh" seru Sungmin.

"Kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa mencuri hati, pujaan hati kita. Kajja" teriak Donghae.

"KAJJA" Sungmin pun berteriak tak kalah dari Donghae.

Orang-orang yang berada disana hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu.

oOo

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal karena Eunhyuk terus saja menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Entah lah sahabatnya itu tersambet setan apa.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin kan? Mengaku saja. Jangan mengelak semua orang juga bisa melihatnya. Ya terkecuali jika orang itu buta tidak melihat pancaran cinta setiap kau memandang Sungmin"

"Hiperbola"

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar celetukan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak mengakui saja?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu sok sibuk dengan memandang mobil yang berseliweran di jalan.

"Ah! Aku tahu. Kau pasti berat karena Sungmin tidak seperti typemu? Iyakan?" goda Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari melihat jam tangannya.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Kyuhyun-ah aku mendapatkan kata-kata ini dari seorang artis komedian". Walau tampak tidak peduli. Tapi Eunhyuk tahu jika Kyuhyun menyimpan perhatian untuk menyimaknya. "Ehem ehem. Apapun type yang kita inginkan itu akan kalah ketika kau mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan. Eotthe? Baguskan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia melirik pada Eunhyuk. "Bagus. Dan aku yakin itupun berlaku padamu yang kini mulai menerima Donghae walaupun dia bukan typemu. Benarkan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum dan wajah menyebalkan.

Eunhyuk menjitak Kyuhyun ketika sahabatnya itu mengejaknya. "Geurae. Setidaknya aku mengakui itu. Tidak sepertimu" Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Bukan mungkin tapi sudah bahkan iya" sahut Eunhyuk.

oOo

"Belok kiri.. belok belok"

"Gas Hae.. gas.."

"Belok lagi.. belok lagi.. ya ya seperti itu sekarang gas lagi Hae.. yahhhh kau bodoh" lemas Sungmin karena Donghae kalah bermain balap motor dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae mencibikan bibirnya. "Kau terlalu berisik jadi hilang konsentrasiku" sungut Donghae

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aku terlalu bersemangat heheh" ucapnya.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia menengok kesana kemari. "Sungmin-ah bagaimana kalau kita tanding main basket saja?"

"Boleh. Ayo" Sungmin menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang saling berpandangan.

"Ah. Kenapa mereka pergi?" keluh Donghae. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Ayo kita lihat pujaan hati kita?" sambung Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Pujaan hati?'

"Arra. Kau menyukai Sungmin kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sanggah Kyuhyun.

Donghae terkekeh. "Tenang aku tidak akan membocorkannya" Donghae menusuk perut Kyuhyun dengan sikunya. "Sungmin itu masih polos-"

"Aku tahu. Terlihat jelas" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Wow" Donghae mengangukan kepalanya. "Jadi benarkan?"

"Bawel" celetuk Kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan Donghae.

"Cih! Gengsinya. Tinggal mengaku saja apa sulitnya?" dengus Donghae.

oOo

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sama-sama tidak mau kalah, walau sudah di pastikan siapa yang akan menang. Skor saat ini adalah 92 untuk Eunhyuk dan 52 untuk Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin yang kepayahan mengimbangi Eunhyuk.

"Sial.." Sungmin mengumpat sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa sebal sekali karena kalah. Pemuda manis itu menghapus peluhnya dengan punggung tangan. "Eunhyuk-ah. Ganti permainan" usul Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengiyakan dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mencoba beberapa permainan. Dan kali ini yang MinHyuk pilih adalah game dance floor.

"Kau yakin ingin bertanding ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hum. Aku lumayan dalam dance" ucap Sungmin bangga.

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin. "Eunhyuk adalah pemenang dance competition tahun ini" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia memasang wajah muram. Bagi Kyuhyun ekspresi Sungmin apapun itu membuatnya gemas. Mungkin jika Sungmin hanya berdua dengannya, Kyuhyun tidak menjamin Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. Tapi pikiran itu buru-buru di tepis oleh Kyuhyun. Ck! Lagi-lagi pikiran konyol batin Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengulum bibirnya tipis memandang Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi saling berpandangan dengan Sungmin. "Ehem" deheman itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersadar. "Bagaimana Sungmin? Kau masih ingin bertanding dance floor dengan ku?"

"Aku bukan orang yang menjilat ludah sendiri" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung membekap mulut mereka masing-masing. Walau terdengar kasar, tapi Sungmin mengatakannya dengan wajah menggemaskan bagi mereka.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung beraksi ketika lagu mulai di putar. Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada agak jauh dari MinHyun.

"Lihatlah. Mereka berdua memang di takdirkan jadi Uke bagi kita berdua"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedari tadi, pandangannya tidak lepas dari Sungmin yang tengah menikmati dancenya. Pemuda manis itu kadang tertawa ketika ia berhasil mengikuti alunan lagu, kadang mengerucutkan bibir dan menggurutu pelan ketika dirinya ketinggalan dalam menginjak pedal lantai. Sungguh itu adalah hal yang menarik bagi Kyuhyun.

"Keunde" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. "Sekarang kau gay?"

Donghae menampilkan wajah bangganya. "Aku menjadi gay hanya untuk Eunhyuk"

"Ck! Bangganya" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Eunhyuk adalah namja pertama yang menjadi kekasihku" maklum saja, Donghae adalah playboy di kalangan perempuan. Sedangkan di kalangan laki-laki? Ya memang hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak berniat untuk mencari lelaki lain selain Eunhyuk.

Tapi kata-kata Donghae seakan menyinggung Kyuhyun membuat pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu memincingkan matanya. Donghae hanya melempar senyum manisnya. Seakan menyindir 'tidak seperti kau yang bergunta-ganti pacar –_lelaki_'

"Tapi aku jamin. Kau adalah lelaki yang pertama yang di cintai Sungmin" lanjut Donghae.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati mendengar ucapan Donghae. 'pertama' dan bagi Kyuhyun itu mempunyai banyak arti. Kyuhyun bertekad untuk mempertahankan kata 'pertama' itu. Lihat saja.

Donghae berdiri ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Waktunya berdua-an dengan pujaan hati kita"

Kyuhyun menganguk kecil dan tidak mengelak lagi dengan kata 'pujaan hati', dia berjalan bersama Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang tampak masih asyik menari.

Wajah Sungmin memerah ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya. "Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita pindah. Dan membiarkan mereka berdua" bisik Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Donghae. Sungmin mengerti, ia pun mengangguk.

"Aku bosan. Kyuhyun-ah kajja bermain denganku" ujar Sungmin pura-pura bosan agar Donghae bisa menggantikan dirinya untuk bermain dengan Eunhyuk.

"Bermain?" Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk memiliki pikiran lain dari kata 'bermain', membuat mereka bertiga terkekeh karena pikiran konyol. Bagaimana pun Sungmin masih sangat polos.

"Kajja kajja" kini giliran Sungmin yang menarik Kyuhyun menjauh. Menyisakan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Mau 'bermain' denganku?"

Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hm. 'Bermain' no. Bermain ini oke" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada game dance floor. Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa takut. Bersiaplah kalah dariku" ujar Donghae.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri"

oOo

"Aku tidak mau main lagi" Sungmin menekuk wajahnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap penuh protes pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah menang melawanmu"

Sudah lebih dari 5 game Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mainkan dan semua itu selalu di menangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Jika begitu lebih baik bermain dengan Eunhyuk. Dari 5 perminan Sungmin berhasil menang 2 kali.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin dalam sebal mode on. "Ayo main yang lain lagi" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Shireo"

"Aku jamin kali ini tidak ada kalah atau menang. Selanjutnya permainan tunggal kok"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Suer" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tanda v dengan jarinya.

oOo

Dentingan piano mengalun indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin yang sangat menikmati permainan ini. Bermain piano.

Dengan lincah jemari Sungmin menekan tut tut plastik itu sesuai alunan musik dan acuan garis yang harus ia tekan. Sungmin tak pernah bosan, pemuda itu sudah bermain piano sebanyak 3 kali berturut-turut.

"Mengasyikkan bukan?"

Sungmin menganguk tanpa melepas pandangan dari monitor dan tut tut di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya merasa terabaikan.

"Mengasyikan sekali" seru Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyum Sungmin, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat. Perasaannya menghangat, ingin rasanya ia selalu melihat senyuman pemuda manis di sampingnya itu setiap saat.

"Kau ingin kemari lagi? Bersamaku?"

Kali ini Sungmin menoleh dan memandangan Kyuhyun. "Bersamamu?" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Hm. Bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku"

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Pemuda itu pun susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'hanya bersamaku' bisakah itu di artikan Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Entahlah tapi Sungmin sudah mencernanya seperti itu.

Game Over

Suara bising itu menyadarkan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu menggerutu pelan dengan wajah memerah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

"Diam lah" dengan Sungmin.

"Kau lucu sekali"

"Aku bukan pelawak"

"Memangnya aku bilang kau pelawak?"

"Aish.. menyebalkan" dengus Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

TBC

Haiii… mian lumutan ya.. maaf ne kondisi cuaca tidak memungkinkan untuk up..

Chapter 3 eotte? Ada pencerahan tentang kyumin? Kyuhyun? Sungmin?

Untuk kata2 hyuk buat kyu aku ambil dari kata2 komedian fav saya yaitu Rina Nose kkk dia waktu itu lagi di variety show heheh. Untuk OMAKE itu ga di setiap chapter ada ya.. omake cuman buat pelengkap aja

Oke tidak akan berlama-lama…

Thank to :

leedidah, ovallea, may moon 581, kiran theacyankEsa, elfsissy701, Chella-KMS, kim minli 5, dewi k tubagus, citrarois, widiawinata, Jie Yoo Park137, zagiya joyjins, minnie kyumin, snow drop 1272, JoyELF , LiveLoveKyumin, isroie106 , hyun sora 7, abilhikmah, adhe kyumin 137, GyuMin Cho , Cho MeiHwa , nova137, Chominhyun , Cho Adah Joyers , Karen Kouzuki , fitriKyuMin , TiffyTiffanyLee , imKM1004 , wullancholee , This 15 Love , aismamangkona, andi sartika 5, akika akika 96 , olive1315 , gyumin4ever, DindaHyunmi, ShinJiWoo920202 , nanayukeroo , kimteechul, 5351, ulfa nican, lee sunri hyun, sefi kyumin, cloudsKMS, Guest , angelf joyers , Guest, dming, wulandari apple , Zen Liu, Siska Febriana KyuminELF , ChoLee, keikofeyla , XianMin97 , melee, chu, ncisksj , Bluepink , HeePumpkin137 , kyukyu , MingKyuMingKyu, Poopiie, kyuminfan , Cywelf, fanya nalla

SEE NEXT CHAPTER ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

**A/N : Sebagai permintaan maafku karena terlalu lama update dan sekali update cuman dikit jadi dari mulai chapter 4 ini tiap chapter terdiri dari dua judul. Bisa di pahami wkwkwkwk #ditimpuk**

**Lets Enjoyyy :D**

**~ CONFUSE ~**

oOo

Musim dingin sudah menyapa. Suhu udara pun sudah mendingin sejak pertama berganti musim. Sungmin, Pemuda itu sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan mantelnya. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Hari ini tepat 1 bulan sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Selama itu, Sungmin sudah bisa di bilang akrab dengan Kyuhyun maupun Eunhyuk. Selama 1 bulan itu pun Sungmin gencar menyerang Kyuhyun untuk membuat dirinya di perhitungkan menjadi calon pacar Kyuhyun.

Namun tampaknya usahanya belum 100% karena Kyuhyun masih bertingkah biasa saja. Sedangkan Donghae, pemuda itu untuk sekian kalinya menyatakan cinta dan kali ini Eunhyuk bersedia mempertimbangkan. Ya! Setidaknya Donghae satu langkah didepannya.

Sungmin merapatkan mantelnya ketika ia mulai turun dari bus. Di pintu gerbang Donghae sudah menunggu. Mereka pun masuk ke sekolah bersama.

"Dingin sekali" Sungmin meniup kedua tangannya berusaha menyalurkan rasa hangat.

"Mau aku peluk?" celetuk Donghae, Sungmin langsung memasang wajah datar. "Terima kasih, aku masih setia dengan KyuhyunKu" tolak Sungmin.

"Setidaknya kau masih percaya diri untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun"

"Aku kan berlajar darimu. Pantang menyerah" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Donghae menyombongkan dirinya dengan membusungkan dada.

"Sungminnie~"

Sungmin dan Donghae berhenti ketika mereka di jegal oleh beberapa yeoja dari mulai junior, seangkatan dan juga para senior.

"Oh Annyeong~" sapa Sungmin.

Donghae terlempar kesisi tembok sekaligus ketika pada Pumkins -sebutan fansclub yang mengidolakan Sungmin- mengerubungi sahabatnya itu.

"Sungmin~ Sungmin, ini sarung tangan rajutan buatan Noona. Pakai ya" seorang senior langsung memasangkan saputangan berwarna pink pada Sungmin.

"Ini juga pakai ya Oppa" seorang junior memasangkan penutup telinga berwarna pink dengan berboneka kelinci.

"Go-gomawo"

"Sungmin~ ini syal rajutanku juga pakai ya" kini seorang gadis seangkatan dengannya berbeda kelas, mengalungkan sebuah syal berwarna hitam dan melilitkannya di leher Sungmin.

"Kyaaa~ Sungmin imut"

"Lucunya"

"Aku kalah~"

"Aish eottoke? Sungmin Oppa kau lebih manis dan cantik dari pada aku"

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar. Ya! Pengeroyokan (?) dirinya bukan kali ini saja. "Ne.. ne gomawo Noona, chingudeul, hobee-yah" Sungmin pun melemparkan senyum sejuta voltnya pada para penggemarnya itu.

"Aku mau foto dengan Sungmin"

"Aku juga"

Para yeoja itu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing dan bergilir untuk berfoto dengan Sungmin. Donghae hanya menguap melihat pemandangan di depannya.

oOo

Donghae menatap datar sosok manis di hadapannya yang kini tengah berdiri dengan di temani sebuah koper. "Sedang apa kau di rumahku?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu koper itu untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menginap" jawab sosok itu.

"Mwo? Dimana?"

Sosok itu Sungmin menunjuk pada Donghae. "Dirumahku?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku berani untuk datang kerumah pemuda tampan di sebelah rumahmu dan mengatakan 'Aku akan menginap dirumahmu' begitu?"

Donghae memutar kedua matanya malas. "Tadi di sekolah kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"Dadakan. Ummaku mendapat telpon dan dia harus pergi beberapa hari keluar kota. Aku tidak suka sendiri dirumah . Jadi? Aku boleh menginap?" Sungmin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya membuat Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau sudah disini kan? Masuklah" Donghae membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Aigoo, kenapa tidak dari tadi, aku sudah kedinginan setengah mati" gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. Pemuda manis itu menyapa kedua orang tua Donghae. Dan meminta izin untuk tinggal disini beberapa hari dan di sambut hangat oleh ayah dan ibu Donghae.

"Ah! Hangatnya" Sungmin merebahkan diri di kasur empuk Donghae. Dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan? Kau sudah memakai baju, jaket dan mantel. Lalu sekarang kau menggulung tubuhmu dengan selimut tebal itu"

"Tidak" Sungmin berguling kesana kemari. "Ini hangat Hae-yah"

Sungmin membangunkan tubuhnya masih dengan bergelung dengan selimut. "Kau punya selimut lagi kan?" Sungmin menatap Donghae yang tengah bermain komputer.

"Tentu saja, wae?"

"Keluarkan satu"

"Hm. Kau ambil saja di lemari"

"Bukan untukku"

Donghae menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Untukmu. Selimut ini akan aku pakai selama menginap di sini" Dan Donghae merasa sebal dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah!" Sungmin membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu berlari kecil kearah jendela. Ia membuka gorden berwarna biru laut yang menutupi jendela. "Donghae-yah. Kamar Kyuhyun yang mana?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Hanya ingin tahu" Sungmin berlari kembali mendekat pada Donghae, dia memijit pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Donghae sudah waspada dengan apa yang akan Sungmin ucapkan padanya.

"Apa?" sinis Donghae sembari menoleh kebelakang melihat pada Sungmin yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

oOo

Donghae cemberut. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan sahabat bantetnya itu. Hum! Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti sekarang ini dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah di samping rumahnya.

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka dan tampak sosok pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang membuka pintu. "Sungmin?"

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah" sapa Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya membuat Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

Yup! Rumah Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah. Sungmin-ah, Hae-yah"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa bersama Donghae.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Orang tuamu dimana?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sekilas melihat ekpresi dari tetangganya itu lalu melirik Sungmin yang tampak penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Jepang" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Sebentar ya aku buatkan minum" Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju dapur.

Sungmin berdiri dan melihat pajangan foto yang berada diruang tengah rumah Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah foto keluarga yang di cetak besar dan di pasangkan didinding. Ada pula foto Kyuhyun kecil yang membuat Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Kawaii" ucapnya gemas.

"Eh?" Sungmin membawa sebuah figura kecil lalu memperlihatkanya pada Donghae. "Hae-yah ini siapa?" tunjuk Sungmin pada sosok yeoja yang berfoto dengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu Ahra Noona, Noona Kyuhyun" jawab Donghae.

Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya lalu meletakkan kembali figura itu pada tempatnya yang semula. Bersamaan itu Kyuhyun datang dengan 3 gelas coklat hangat. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Donghae mengusulkan untuk menonton film saja.

oOo

"Kau takut hantu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu tidak menjawab malah sibuk menutup wajahnya sebatas hidung dengan selimut sejak film horor dimulai, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Posisi 3 pemuda itu adalah, Kyuhyun yang duduk di single sofa menghadap televisi, Donghae dan Sungmin berada di kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun, masing-masing di sofa panjang.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sungmin hampir saja kencing di celana" celetuk Donghae.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaraan.

"Waktu itu aku dan Sungmin di hukum karena terlambat masuk sekolah dan harus menyusun buku di perpustakan. Kami berhasil menyelesaikannya tepat jam 7 malam. Kau tahu? Sepanjang koridor Sungmin memegang lenganku dan menutup matanya erat. Aku gemas, lalu dengan hentakan cukup keras aku meninggalkannya lalu dia berteriak. 'Hae-yah tunggu aku', 'Hae-yah jangan tinggalkan aku', 'Hae-yah kubunuh kau' hahahah sampai di pintu gerbang aku melihat wajah Sungmin sudah pucat pasi hahahahah"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal tidak memperdulikan perasaan namja manis yang menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka. "Terus saja tertawa, aku doakan agar kalian sakit perut selama kalian menertawakanku" kutuk Sungmin.

"Haahahahahahah" bukannya takut, Donghae dan Kyuhyun malah semakin keras tertawa.

45 menit kemudian, ruang tengah itu sudah sangat sepi. Sungmin dan Donghae sudah melanglang buana ke alam mimpi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan film horor yang masih menyala.

Kyuhyun mematikan film tersebut dan mengganti dengan siaran televisi. Menuruti kata hatinya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat pada Sungmin dan berjongkok di depan pemuda manis itu yang sudah terlelap tidur.

Beberapa menit Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan hanya memandang wajah cantik Sungmin sembari terus memikirkan sesuatu.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Pipi itu begitu putih, lembut dan juga..

"Dingin" lirih Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mengambil dua selimut. Pemuda tampan itu pun kembali keruang tengah.

Ia menyelimuti Sungmin yang sudah terbungkus selimut sebelumnya. Ia mengusap pipi mulus itu sekali lagi sebelum beranjak dan mendudukan dirinya di single sofa, menonton drama kolosal favoritenya sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun pun jatuh tertidur.

oOo

Donghae membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di bangku bis yang akan membawa mereka pulang, kerumah Donghae tentunya.

"Kau mau tidur? Tidur lah nanti aku bangunkan" kata Donghae sembari merapatkan mantel yang Sungmin pakai.

Ketika akan menemui Sungmin untuk pulang bersama, Donghae di beri tahu oleh teman Sungmin jika sahabatnya itu dari setelah makan siang berada di UKS karena tidak enak badan. Maklum saja, suhu udara saat ini benar-benar rendah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bis yang di tumpangi Sungmin dan Donghae telah sampai di daerah rumah Donghae. Kedua pemuda itu pun turun.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari halte menuju rumah, Donghae menuntun sahabatnya itu yang berjalan limbung. Sungmin harus segera berbaring di tempat tidur ujarnya dalam hati.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Donghae menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah berjalan bersama Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Donghae menjawab sapaan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Sungmin sudah ambruk dan implus membuat tubuhnya pun sedikit oleng karena reaksi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun berlari mendekat. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style dan langsung berlari menuju rumah Donghae.

Sesampainya di rumah Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur Donghae. Eunhyuk membantu melepas kedua sepatu yang Sungmin pakai lalu menyelimuti Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Donghae yang tengah mengobrak-abrik tas Sungmin. Pertanyaan nya terjawab ketika Donghae mengeluarkan kotak p3k dari tas Sungmin.

Donghae lalu membuka kotak p3k itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah termometer dan beberapa obat yang terbungkus plastik berwarna biru. Kyuhyun mengambil termometer itu lalu memasangkanya pada lubang telinga Sungmin. Menunggu beberapa menit dan hasilnya 38.7 c.

"Apa kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit?" Kyuhyun mengusulkan.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Donghae.

"Dia deman Donghae" kata Eunhyuk merasa sebal dengan intonasi Donghae yang biasa saja.

"Sungmin tidak kuat dingin. Sungmin juga pernah seperti ini sebelumnya hanya gara-gara kehujanan sedikit. Tapi kata Sungmin tidak apa-apa. Dia cukup beristirahat dan memakan obat ini. Dan lagi Sungmin tidak suka rumah sakit" Donghae mengambil bungkus obat berplastik biru. "Sungmin baik-baik saja. Aku yakin"

"Semoga apa yang kau katakan benar. Jika masih demam, aku sendiri yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sana, ambilkan sebaskom air hangat dan sebuah handuk. Setidaknya kita juga harus mengompres Sungmin kan?" kata Kyuhyun

"Baiklah-baiklah tuan Cho" Donghae berdiri dan keluar kamar. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Donghae. Pandangannya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak mengsap kepala namja manis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Masih 'pusing'?" Eunhyuk tersenyum geli.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ani. Aku tidak pusing lagi" jawab Kyuhyun mantap sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin.

oOo

**~ SO HOW? ~**

oOo

Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya sedikitpun. Pikirannya terus saja berputar tentang kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia bangun dari rebahannya lalu memandang sekitar.

Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya.

Sungmin melihat pada figura yang berada di atas nakas. Ia mengambil figura itu lalu mengelus wajah potret tersebut seakan ia memang sedang mengelus wajah potret tersebut secara nyata.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin mengecup figura tersebut, menyimpannya kembali keatas nakas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

Sungmin menghirup dalam-dalam. Tercium parfum yang selalu di pakai oleh sosok pemilik kamar. Sungmin tampaknya tak lelah untuk terus tersenyum.

"Aku tidur di kamar dan ranjang Kyuhyun" Sungmin terkekeh merasa hatinya sangat senang. "Ya tuhan terima kasih" ucapnya kemudian pemuda manis itu mulai menutup matanya bersiap mengarungi alam mimpi.

oOo

3 hari yang lalu

"Sahabatku jangan di apa-apakan. Awas kalau kau macam-macam" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae malas. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. "Eunhyukkie. Aku pergi dulu ya. Tidak lama kok" Eunhyuk hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu berlari menuju mobil. Donghae akan mengatar ibunya ke bandara. Mendadak ibunya mendapat kabar jika halmoninya sakit dan harus di rawat jadinya ia mengantar sang ibu pergi ke bandara untuk terbang ke Daegu. Sedangkan sang ayah tengah bekerja keluar kota.

Selepas kepergian Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar Donghae, menemani Sungmin.

Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Aku tidak percaya ini" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Mulutmu harimaumu"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Eunhyuk mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Tidak banyak tingkah, tidak cerewet. Ah satu lagi. Tidak punya tindik di telinganya apalagi sampai memakai anting. Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu" Eunhyuk tertawa keras ketika selesai meniru ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Tidak berniat menjawab dan itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk tertawa lagi.

"Ah apa Sungmin mampu membuat jantungmu berdegup ketika dia tersenyum?" tanya Eunhyuk.

'Tentu saja. Aku hampir gila karena nya' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau dan Sungmin sama-sama berisik" Kyuhyun menatap pemuda manis yang tak terganggu sama sekali oleh pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk walau sahabatnya itu tertawa keras.

"Kapan kau berencana mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Perasaaanmu bodoh"

Kyuhyun termenung sebentar. "Entahlah"

"Kau jangan menunggu bola datang padamu tapi kau yang harus menghampiri bola tersebut. Kau tahu kan maksudku?" Eunhyuk berdiri dan melangkah mendekat Kyuhyun, pemuda kurus itu pun duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, seorang same terkenal di buat tidak berkutik oleh sosok pemuda manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Aku salut pada Sungmin"

"Aku bukan orang yang sembarangan menyukai orang"

"Tapi kekasihmu yang dulu menyebalkan. Ck"

"Mantan Hyuk"

Eunhyuk tampak tidak peduli. "Aku sungguh merestui hubunganmu dengan Sungmin kkkk~. Karna Sungmin, kau rela pulang terlebih dahulu dari sekolah dan dengan alasan 'dari rumah Eunhyuk' hanya untuk pulang bersama. Yahhh kau modus sekali Cho Kyu" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar ketika Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Terus saja kau membuka rahasia ku"

"Bagaimana ya. Aku suka sih melihat kau yang tidak berkutik sama sekali" ejek Eunhyuk.

oOo

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Minum dulu isotonic ini agar tidak dehidrasi" Kyuhyun mengambil gelas berisi cairan isotonic lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau mau makan?. Aku panaskan buburnya dulu ya. Tunggu sebentar" sebelum Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun sudah berlalu. Pemuda manis itu melihat ke sofa di hadapannya dan mendapatkan si empu pemilik kamar tengah tertidur, menengok kesebelah kiri ia mendapati Eunhyuk yang tertidur di ranjang bersamanya.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya ada mangkuk berisi bubur dan juga air putih hangat.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri atau perlu aku suapi?"

Blush

Wajah Sungmin memerah ketika mendengar tawaran menggiurkan yang Kyuhyun ajukan padanya, tentu saja ia memilih opsi kedua, 'disuapi Kyuhyun'.

"Aku rasa opsi kedua" Kyuhyun memegang sendok, menyiukkan bubur itu lalu menyodorkankannya tepat di hadapan mulut mungil Sungmin. "Say aaaa"

Sungmin terkekeh. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan bubur itu. "Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum" jawab Kyuhyun sembari terus menyuapi Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Untuk merawatku?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan deheman kecil. "Wae?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kau berisik"

"Aku tahu. Lalu kenapa kau mau merawatku?"

"Karena.." Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, ia menatap Sungmin lurus, tepat pada kedua manik foxy pemuda manis itu. "Kau sedang sakit"

Jawaban Kyuhyun langsung membuat Sungmin cemberut. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. "Kau mengharapkan apa?" goda Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tadi banyak bicara sekarang malah diam.

"Hm ada yang marah, kurasa" Kyuhyun menyuapkan bubur namun Sungmin menolak. "Sudah. Aku kenyang" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak memaksa. Ia menaruh mangkuk itu lalu menyerahkan air hangat pada Sungmin. "Aku tidak tahu obat mana yang harus kau minum" Kyuhyun menyerahkan plastik obat pada Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu lalu mengambil beberapa, membukanya dan meminumnya.

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun kaget ketika darah keluar dari hidung Sungmin, ia buru-buru mengambil handuk yang tadi di pakai untuk mengompres Sungmin dan menyekanya.

"Tidurlah lagi" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk merebah kembali. Sembari membersihkan bekas darah. "Apa kau sering mimisan seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kalau aku kedinginan saja. Kau tidak tidur?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Nanti"

"Kapan? Kau juga harus tidur"

"Ne. Sebentar lagi" Sungmin berdecak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Kyuhyun memandangan Sungmin. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain entahlah apa yang tersirat dari pancaran mata keduanya. Tak terbaca.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kau harus sembuh dulu. Baru aku akan mengatakannya. Oke" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Ck! Berlaga misterius" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar dengusan Sungmin.

"Janji ya?" Sungmin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kyuhyun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Sungmin. "Hm, Janji"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa?"

"Nanti saja" Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala ketika Sungmin menirukan gayanya. Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum senang.

oOo

Present, in the morning

Sungmin mematut dirinya dicermin. Ia membenarkan letak syal yang melingkar di lehernya. "Kau sudah rapi" celetuk Donghae.

"Aku memastikan penampilanku sempurna"

"Tapi itu sudah bagus"

Sungmin menoleh pada Donghae lalu berlari kecil mendekat pada sahabatnya. "Doakan aku ya semoga nanti aku berani mengatakannya" ucap Sungmin.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lee Sungmin fighting" Donghae memasang pose menggemaskan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal dengan senyum lebar. Sungmin tertawa melihatnya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dan pemuda manis itu membaca pesan tersebut. Seditik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Kyuhyun sudah menunggu. Aku pergi" Sungmin melambai tangannya pada Donghae.

oOo

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke festival musik yang dibuka untuk umum, di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. Sungmin yang memang menyukai musik tampak asyik disana.

Siang menjelang, kedua pemuda itu pergi dari festival musik untuk makan siang dan setelah itu dilanjut berjalan-jalan.

Dan sinilah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada, di sungai han. Banyak orang-orang yang berada disana untuk menikmati suasana sore. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang tampak sejuk.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sudah telebih dahulu melihatnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum manis. "Gomawo ne, kau sungguh sangat senang" ucapnya riang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan melihat pada air sungai yang tampak bercahaya karena terpaan sinar matahari sore.

Kedua tangan Sungmin tampak dingin ketika ia mengingat tujuannya. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang, tekad Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih ingatkan, jika ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"

"Ah, benar. Aku juga sudah janji akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Biar aku duluan ne" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya membuat Kyuhyun melayangkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak gugup ketika Kyuhyun memandanganya penuh perhatian. "Eumm" Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Aku.."

"Katakan saja" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya sejak bertemu denganmu pertama kali aku sudah menyukaimu dan perasaan itu setiap harinya semakin tumbuh berkembang dihatiku karena itu Kyuhyun-ah maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap matanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tidak percaya, Sungmin berbicara seperti kereta api yang tidak mempunyai rem dan kini Sungmin malah menutup matanya erat seakan hendak akan di pukul olehnya.

"Kau.."

"Aku mau pulang saja" sebelum Kyuhyun berbicara banyak, Sungmin membuka matanya lalu beranjak. Sungmin baru dua langkah berjalan langsung terhenti ketika Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?" goda Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku pulang saja" cicit Sungmin.

"Kau akan pulang tapi setelah mendengar jawabanku"

"Lupakan saja" kata Sungmin pelan. Ia malu dan takut. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menolaknya atau kemungkinan terburuk Kyuhyun tidak mau menemuinya lagi.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun berdiri masih dengan memegang lengan Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin intens namun pemuda manis itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain dirinya.

Cup

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan kepalanya di kecup oleh pemuda yang mencekal lengannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kita sepasang kekasih" Kyuhyun melepas cekalannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis yang tidak Sungmin sadari karena pemuda itu sibuk termenung memproses rentetan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami dari mulai kecupan Kyuhyun dan sekarang kata-kata pemuda itu.

'_Mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih'_

"Itu artinya Kyuhyun menerimaku?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya.

'_Mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih'_

"Sepasang kekasih?" lemot Sungmin, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Katanya kau ingin pulang, kenapa masih mematung di sana?" teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar, pemuda manis itu melihat kedepan. Kyuhyun sudah 5 meter di hadapannya.

"Kau menerimaku?" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana. Menatap Sungmin yang menampilkan raut penuh harap. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau menerimaku?" jawaban yang lebih condong menjadi pertanyaan.

Bukan sebuah ucapan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin namun sebuah senyum lebar yang membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu beribu kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Be-benarkah?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. Sepertinya senyumannya tidak cukup membuat Sungmin mengerti. "Ne. Aku kekasihmu sekarang"

"KYAAAAAAAA" pekik Sungmin, ia berlari menuju Kyuhyun lalu menubrukkan badannya, memeluk pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. "Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Sungmin sesekali mengelus rambut pemuda itu. '_Ck. aku kalah cepat dengamu, Sungmin-ah'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Malam ini, kau tidur dirumahku"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, mendongak melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mau kekasihku tidur di rumah, di kamar dan di ranjang orang lain" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh ketika mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya. Ia pun memeluk Kyuhyun kembali. "Siap boss" kata Sungmin.

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari kedua pemuda yang masih asyik berpelukan. Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin lagi.

TBC

Annyeonggg #lambaiTangan...

Seperti yang udah aku bilang di atas tadi jika chapter ini terdiri dari dua judul dan chapter2 kedepannya. Eotte? Eotte untuk chapter ini? Hihihi...

Maaf ya belum bisa bales review chingudeul dan telat update.

Masih berminatkan dengan FF ini? Kkkk~

So see next chapter chingudeull…

Mind to review again?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

**~ FIRST KISS ~**

oOo

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas, entah ini keberapa kalinya Sungmin nampak seperti orang autis. Untuk kasus kali ini, sahabatnya itu sepanjang istirahat pertama terus menatap ponsel flip berwarna merah mudanya tanpa menyentuh, hanya menatap dalam diam. Sampai sekarang mereka berdua tengah menikmati istirahat kedua dan Sungmin masih menatap ponselnya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Donghae. "Hae, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Dia kan kekasihmu sekarang" Donghae cemberut. "Aku kapan?" ratap Donghae mengingat Eunhyuk belum memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya.

"Eum.. kalau aku mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun dan memintanya untuk menjemputku. Apa boleh?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. Sungmin memang baru pertama kali mempunyai kekasih, jadi wajar jika sahabatnya itu tidak tahu menahu tentang 'pacaran'.

"Kirim saja, itu wajar kok"

"Tapi aku malu..." Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan buku paket yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"Kalau malu, ya tidak usah saja"

"Tapi aku mau Kyuhyun menjemputku" Sungmin menampakkan wajahnya. "Aku kan ingin seperti yang lain" kini tampak rona merah memenuhi kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, kirim pesan padanya"

"Tapi aku malu~"

"Ya sudah tidak usah"

"Tapi aku ingin"

"Ya kau kirim pesan"

"Tapi malu"

"AISHHH. Terserahlah" Donghae berteriak frustasi. "Lama-lama aku bisa autis seperti mu. Aku pergi" Donghae berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas Sungmin.

"Mau kemana?" teriak Sungmin.

"Ke kelasku"

Sungmin mengercutkan bibirnya. "Dasar ikan nemo" gerutu Sungmin ketika Donghae tetap keluar kelas.

Drrt drrt drrt

Sungmin membuka ponselnya sedetik kemudian senyum merekah dibibir plumnya. Sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun.

_**Aku akan menjemputmu**_

oOo

Donghae mendengus kesal ketika Sungmin datang kekelasnya, menghampirinya lalu berteriak jika Kyuhyun akan menjemputnya pulang. Sontak saja semua penggemar Sungmin yang sekelas dengan Donghae ikut mengerubungi mereka.

mereka berteriak, bertanya siapa Kyuhyun? Apa hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? bla bla bla..

Dan terpaksa Donghae menyelamatkan sahabatnya dengan merelakan lengannya yang terkena cakaran para fans Sungmin -_-

Bukanya berterima kasih atau meminta maaf, Sungmin malah tersenyum lima jari menampilkan gigi kelinci berwarna putihnya. Sampai sekarang mereka berdua ada di samping pintu gerbang menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih tersenyum lebar. Donghae menatap malas pada fans-fans Sungmin yang berpencar bersembunyi, misi mereka kali ini yaitu 'ingin melihat pacar Sungmin'.

"Aku pulang duluan ya"

"Kenapa?"

Donghae ingin sekali menjitak kepala sahabat polosnya itu. 'Kenapa?'. Tentu saja jika Kyuhyun datang, maka Sungmin sudah pasti pulang bersama kekasihnya itu lalu dirinya akan berakhir pulang sendiri. Dari pada menunggu nanti lebih baik dia pulang sekarang, menyusun rencana agar Eunhyuk cepat memberi jawaban dan tidak menggantungkan cintanya itu.

"Sudah ah, aku pulang" Donghae melambai lalu benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin.

Baru 5 menit kepergian Donghae, Sungmin mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang ia hapal dengan jelas, pemuda manis itu menoleh. Tersenyum ketika perkiraanya tepat. Kyuhyun sudah datang.

"Kyuhyun-ah" ucapnya riang.

Para fans Sungmin yang mengintip, membelakan matanya. Itukah sosok kekasih Sungmin?

"Pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk malu-malu.

oOo

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti, hanya pertanyaan standar seperti 'bagaimana disekolah tadi?', 'pelajaran apa' dan lainnya.

Sungmin sepenuhnya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun, pemuda manis itu malah terfocus pada tangan nya dan Kyuhyun yang saling bersentuhan. Sungmin ingin sekali memegang tangan itu, ah! Begandengan tangan lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah membuat Sungmin ikut berhenti juga. Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Wae?" tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sekilas. Selanjutnya wajah Sungmin memerah ketika Kyuhyun memegang tangannya dan mereka kembali sudah berdance ria dalam hati dan berteriak. Bukankah Kyuhyun mengerti dirinya walau ia tidak mengatakan apa keinginannya.

Aigoo, Sungmin memang polos. Tidak bilang pun orang pasti sudah tahu apa yang di inginkan si pumkins imut itu, termasuk Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu selalu memperhatikan Sungmin walaupun wajahnya lurus menghadap kedepan. Bagaimana caranya? Itu rahasia, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu.

"Ternyata kekasihku populer juga ya di kalangan perempuan" Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya yang memegang tangan Sungmin ke dalam mantelnya.

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin takjub. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir tentang maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. "Menyadari apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Lalu membawa Sungmin untuk kembali berjalan. "Para fansmu mengikuti kita sejak kita meninggalkan sekolahmu"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja beberapa fans Sungmin langsung kelabakan mencari tempat bersembunyi tapi Sungmin telah lebih dulu melihat mereka dengan bantuan Kyuhyun yang memberitahunya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" cicit Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani. Gwenchana. Aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu padamu"

"Aku tidak terganggu sama sekali" sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia memainkan jemarinya yang memegang tangan Sungmin di balik saku mantelnya. "Hubungan seperti ini, yang kita jalani saat ini. Walau pun ada banyak orang yang mendukung, pasti ada orang-orang yang masih tidak bisa menerimanya" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku ambil resiko" Sungmin tersenyum dan senyuman itu berhasil menenangkan hati Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mengharapkan semua orang menerimanya. Cukup beberapa orang yang mengerti akan hubungan yang kita jalani ini. Aku berterima kasih pada orang yang mengerti akan hal itu heheheh"

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kata-kata luar biasa keluar dari bibir mungilmu itu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah pernuh keterkujutan yang berlebihan dan di buat-buat, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Sudahkah aku mengatakannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Senyummu, aku sangat menyukai senyummu itu. Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras ketika wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna bak kepiting rebus. Sungmin yang terus digoda oleh Kyuhyun sesekali memukul kecil bahu kekasihnya itu.

Ah! Satu sore lagi yang menyenangkan bagi Sungmin.

Sedangkan para fans Sungmin sudah menjerit dan sibuk mengabadikan moment sepasang kekasih itu dengan memfoto dan juga memvideo.

oOo

Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum sopan pada wanita paruh baya di depannya. "Annyeong haseyo Ahjumma, joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Ayo masuk. Diluar dingin sekali" Ny Lee, wanita paruh baya itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ah kau mau minum apa?"

"Oh tidak usah Ahjumma, seben-"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun dan Ny Lee menoleh pada Sungmin yang tengah menuruni tangga. "Kau sudah datang?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin.

"Umma, aku berangkat sekarang ya" pamit Sungmin. "Kajja Kyu"

Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya pada Ny Lee. "Kami pamit pergi Ahjumma"

Ny Lee tersenyum hangat. "Ne, Hati-hati ya" ucapnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menganguk lalu kedua pemuda itu keluar rumah dengan Ny Lee yang mengantar sampai pintu rumah. Ny Lee terus memandang punggung putranya dan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Sorot matanya menyiratkan sebuah arti yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

oOo

Sungmin dengan riang menekan tut tut piano yang tengah ia mainkan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sedang berada di game center. Dan Sungmin kembali asyik bermain game piano tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Satu pelajaran yang Kyuhyun terima. Jika berkencan, dia tidak akan mengajak Sungmin ke game center lagi, karena kekasihnya itu akan langsung memilih game piano dan mengacuhkannya.

"Berhenti bermainnya" larang Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin hendak memainkan lagu berikutnya. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Asyik tahu" kata Sungmin. "Aku main lagi ya"

"Dan mengacuhkanku?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang tahu salah, ia tersenyum lebar. "Satu lagu lagi ne. Janji" kata Sungmin sembari mengacungkan jarinya berbentu v. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya ketika Sungmin sungguh memainkan satu lagu.

Satu lagu pun berakhir.

Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan Sungmin dari game piano itu sedangkan Sungmin terkikik melihat kelakukan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin menyeret Kyuhyun ke tempat fotobox. Dengan antusias Sungmin mengarahkan Kyuhyun untuk berpose sedemikian rupa.

Baru juga 2 foto, tirai fotobox terbuka dengan kasar. Sungmin sempat kaget, namun ketika melihat siapa pelaku pembuka tirai wajah kagetnya menguar dan terganti dengan wajah garang.

"Kalian mengganggu" kata Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Pelaku yang tak lain Eunhyuk dan Donghae, kedua pemuda itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kami tadi melihat kalian masuk ke sini, jadi kami menyusul" Eunhyuk dan Donghae menerobos masuk ke kotak photobox.

"Aish, kalian sedang apa kemari? kalian berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae menggengam tangan Eunhyuk lalu mengacungkannya di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Kami sudah resmi berpacaran mulai sekarang" teriak Donghae sedangkan Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu, Sungmin langsung memberi selamat pada kedua pasangan baru itu.

oOo

Sungmin tersenyum melihat wajah pulas Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Kemarin malam ketika di game centar, Ny Lee menelpon putranya memberitahu jika malam ini wanita single itu harus pergi keluar kota lagi dan akan kembali besok siang. Karena tahu Sungmin tidak mau sendiri, Kyuhyun meminta izin pada Ny Lee untuk menemani Sungmin.

Ny Lee mengizinkannya. 'terserah kalian saja, mau Kyuhyun yang menginap di rumah Ahjumma, atau Sungmin yang menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Asal kalian jangan macam-macam saja' itulah ucapan Ny Lee. Dan di putuskan, Sungmin menginap di rumah Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua pun tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Catat, just sleep no more okey.

Sungmin bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia hendak menyelimuti Kyuhyun yang sejak kemarin selimut pemuda tampan itu di ambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun tidur tampak selimut, namun itu bukan masalah karena di kamar pemuda itu begitu hangat.

Gerakannya terhenti saat Kyuhyun mengeliatkan badannya dan Sungmin merasa matanya akan lepas dari tempatnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di daerah selangkaan Kyuhyun. Menonjol dan perlahan tegang berdiri.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Oh my god, milikku tidak sebesar itu jika bangun tidur di pagi hari" gumam Sungmin

"Pagi" Kyuhyun dengan wajah masih mengantuk, bangun dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika Sungmin tidak menjawab sapaannya malah terfocus melihat sesuatu.

Penasaran, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya dan..

"Yah! Nappun! apa yang kau lihat" Kyuhyun langsung tersadar, ia mengambil bantal lalu menutup daerah selangkaanya.

"I-itu.."

"Jangan berkomentar apapun" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ini wajarkan. Aku belum pernah berhubungan badan jadi milikku masih suka terbangun di pagi hari"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Wajah memerah, salah tingkah plus ekpresi panik yang Kyuhyun tunjukan sekarang benar-benar lucu. Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal tentang 'berhubungan badan'. Tapi ia bersyukur, nyatanya Kyuhyun belum pernah ke tahap itu. Kkkkk Sungmin tertawa nista di dalam hati.

"HAHAHAHAHAH" Sungmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah total. "Ya. Kau menertawakanku"

"Aigoo, Kyuhyun-ah kau lucu sekali" Sungmin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Berhenti. Atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu"

Sungmin berhenti tertawa, ia menatap Kyuhyun sedetik kemudian tawanya kembali pecah dan pemuda manis itu malah semakin keras tertawa.

"Jangan menyesal" desis Kyuhyun.

Pemuda tampan itu memegang lengan Sungmin, dengan cepat membuat pemuda manis itu tertidur dengan dirinya yang berada diatas. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum milik Sungmin.

Tawa Sungmin kali ini benar-benar terhenti. Matanya membulat. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati, tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin ia menggerakan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terkejut namun tak lama pemuda manis itu menutup matanya, meresapi gerakan bibir sang kekasih.

'My first kiss'

oOo

**~ VACATION ~**

oOo

2 bulan kemudian

"Silahkan masuk" Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk masuk kedalam villa miliknya didaerah Busan yang bergaya rumah tradisional Korea jaman dulu.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, terkesan minimalis. Walau rumah itu bergaya tradisional namun perabotan disana sungguh modern.

Eunhyuk mengajak liburan bersama untuk menghabiskan liburan musim semi. Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun tidak menolak. Eunhyuk menunjukan masing-masing kamar untuk mereka tempati. Setelah berbenah, mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah yang merangkap ruang tamu.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Apa ada makanan? Aku lapar sekali" Sungmin menatap penuh harap pada Eunhyuk. Pemuda kurus itu tersenyum maklum.

Sebelum Eunhyuk menjawab, Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kyu mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun berlaga tuli dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Dia masih marah?" tanya Donghae yang diangguki oleh Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak di turuti saja?" usul Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memegang kedua kupingnya, ah lebih tepatnya memegang anting-antingnya. 2 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk melepas anting-anting yang pemuda manis itu pakai. Alasannya, Kyuhyun risih melihat anting-anting itu selalu bergoyang ketika Sungmin menggerakan kepalanya.

Namun Sungmin menolak. Berdalih dia nyaman dengan anting-anting yang tersemat di kedua telinganya. Oke orang yang tidak menerima penolakan vs orang yang memegang teguh kata hatinya. Siapa kira-kira pemenangnya? Lihat saja nanti.

"Haruskah aku melepasnya?" gumam Sungmin. "Tapi aku masih ingin memakainya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sudah sudah. Itu bisa di pikirkan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau membantu Kyuhyun" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu jika kekasihmu bisa memasak?" terka Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian kedua pasang itu ingin menjitak Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar.

oOo

Sungmin perlahan mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memotong sayuran. "Boleh ku bantu?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi salah jika Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin akan menyerah. Sungmin merebut wadah berisi potongan daging ayam yang hendak Kyuhyun cuci. "Aku saja. Mencucinya kan?" Kyuhyun masih dalam mode silentnya lalu mulai mengerjakan yang lainnya.

Sungmin mengisi wadah itu dengan air. Dengan takut-takut tangannya terulur menyentuh daging-daging itu.

"AKH"

Kyuhyun terperanjak ketika mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Ia buru-buru menghampiri kekasihnya. "Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, takut kekasihnya itu terluka atau apa.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu"

"Lalu kenapa berteriak tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lupa akan silent mode on nya.

"Geli heheh" kata Sungmin sembari menjapit sayap ayam yang akan ia cuci dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

10 menit kemudian

Zresss zreess

"Omo.. omo.. huwaa"

Kyuhyun menggeplak dahinya ketika melihat Sungmin tampak ketakutan dengan cipratan kecil dari minyak goreng. Malah kekasihnya itu membuat tameng dengan badan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kau" Kyuhyun menusuk hidung bangir Sungmin, membuat hidung Sungmin seperti babi. "Blender saja bumbu-bumbu itu untuk masakan selanjutnya. Ini biar aku yang teruskan. Arraseo"

Sungmin memberi pose hormat. Pemuda manis itu mulai melihat pada blender yang sudah penuh dengan rempah-rempah yang sudah siap di blender. Sungmin hanya bisa menyebutkan salah satu yang berada di blender itu 'tomat' itu saja, yang lain Sungmin tidak tahu.

"Kyuhyun-ah bagaimana cara memblendernya?"

"Tekan tombolnya" jawab Kyuhyun yang tengah serius membolak balikkan daging agar matang merata.

Sungmin beroh ria. "Tekan kan?" gumamnya.

ZREEEETTTTTTT

ZREETTTTTTTT

"HUWAAAAA.. KYAAAA..KYUUUU"

"Aishhh..." dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin mengelus dadanya ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menjinakan blender tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak di pasang tutupnya terlebih dahulu?" desis Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan giginya. Lihatlah dapur yang bersih kini berceceran dengan rempah-rempah yang menyembur keluar akibat Sungmin tidak memasang penutup blender tersebut ketika menekan tombol on.

"Aku lupa" cicit Sungmin.

"LEE SUNGMINNNN" geram Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung kabur seketika itu juga.

oOo

Tak terasa ini sudah hari ke 3 Kyu Min dan Hae Hyuk berada di busan. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan. Pagi ini, Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya yang sial. Kenapa?

Selama 3 hari. Ia, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae belum mencuci baju mereka yang kotor. Kebetulan di villa itu tidak ada mesin cuci, Eunhyuk bilang jika kedua orang tuanya selalu mencuci baju dengan cara manual alasannya untuk nostalgia. Sebenarnya mereka hanya perlu pergi ke tempat laundy namun permainan konyol yang Donghae ajukan dan parahnya, Kyuhyun yang kalah disini. Hukumannya, sudah bisa di tebak. No laundy dan selamat menikmati mencuci dengan cara manual. Bukan hanya baju dirinya namun baju Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae tanpa dalaman.

Meratapi nasib, Kyuhyun menggilas satu demi satu baju dengan sikat. Ia merutuk ketika bagian mencuci jeans yang berat.

"Sial.. sial.. sial.." gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum manis padanya. "Apa?" ketus Kyuhyun. Oke mereka berdua masih belum berbaikan, walau begitu setiap jalan-jalan Kyuhyun akan selalu memegang tangan Sungmin.

"Ku bantu ya" Sungmin mengambil satu baju dan bersiap untuk mencucinya.

"Tidak usah" Kyuhyun merebut kembali baju yang Sungmin pegang.

"Tidak apa-apa aku bantu" Sungmin merebut kembali baju tersebut.

"Aku bilang tidak usah"

Terjadilah tarik menarik baju tersebut, tanpa ada yang mau mengalah yang di menangkan oleh Sungmin karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang harus tetap mengalah.

"Kenapa sih? Aku cuman ingin membantu. Seperti ini kan" Sungmin membeberkan baju itu. Ia bersiap akan menggosok dengan sikat cuci namun tangannya menyenggol sabun cair yang terbuka hingga isinya masuk semua ke wadah berisi air dan pakaian bersih yang siap Kyuhyun bilas untuk terakhir sebelum di jemur.

Alhasil wadah itu penuh dengan sabun dan buih. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, ia menatap takut-takut pada Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang meredam amarahnya.

"LEE SUNGMINN"

"Arraseo arraseo" secepat kilat Sungmin pun kabur dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan pakaian penuh dengan sabun.

oOo

Sungmin menopang dagunya, ia sedang melihat sang kekasih yang sedang menjemur pakaian. Ah! Niatnya kan untuk membantu tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya menjadi bencana.

"Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan duduk di sofa ketika Eunhyuk dan Donghae datang. Posisinya kini, Sungmin duduk dengan di apit oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Dari pada bergalau ria. Lebih baik kau menonton video yang kami punya" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk tanpa sepengetahui Sungmin.

"Video apa?"

"Ini lihatlah" Eunhyuk menyodorkan video yang sudah ia putar.

Menit-menit pertama Sungmin belum mengerti jalan cerita itu. Hanya dua orang pemuda yang bergandengan tangan. Menit berikutnya, Sungmin tampak susah menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat dua pemuda itu yang sedang berciuman panas dengan menyertakan lidah yang saling membelit satu sama lain.

Menit selanjutnya. Sungmin tampak gelisah dalam duduknya melihat satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedang menindih pemuda yang lebih pendek. Sungmin tersentak ketika pemuda pendek itu menjerit ketika pusaka pemuda tinggi itu memasuki analnya.

Sumpah, pusaka pemuda itu sama besar dengan milik Kyuhyun. Eh sebentar. Sungmin tampak berpikir tentang pusaka Kyuhyun. Geez wajah Sungmin memerah ketika terbayang pusakan Kyuhyun yang tengah menegang ketika bangun tidur. Demi apa itu besar walau terbungkus celana lalu bagaimana jika terbebas dari celana? Wajah Sungmin benar-benar sudah semerah tomat busuk.

Srett

Geplak

Geplak

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama mengaduh ketika seseorang dengan teganya menggeplak kepala mereka. Hae Hyuk menoleh, mereka tersenyum innocent melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menyita ponsel Donghae sembari berkaca pinggang. Sedangkan Sungmin masih sibuk dalam dunia khayalannya.

"Kalian meracuni otak kekasihku" desis Kyuhyun.

"Pelajaran.. itu ilmu loh" elak Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mati kalian"

"Huwaaaa" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berlari secepat mereka bisa jangan sampai Kyuhyun menangkap mereka berdua.

oOo

Sungmin memeluk bantal gemas. Ia sudah kesal bukan main Kyuhyun masih bertingkah dingin padanya.

"Aish aish aish" Sungmin memukul-mukul bantal meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang memilih baju yang akan di pakai. Mereka ber4 berencana untuk pergi kefestival musim semi sebelum besok mereka pulang kembali ke Seoul karena liburan musim semi segera berakhir.

"Aku kesal, Kyuhyun masih tidak mau bicara padaku"

"Tadikan dia bicara padamu" celetuk Donghae, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Maksudku, dia masih bertingkah dingin" Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya. Jika bertanya di mana Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu sedang mandi.

"Ck! Dia tidak menerimaku apa adanya" sambung Sungmin. "Harusnya Kyuhyun menerimaku juga yang suka memakai anting-anting ini" Sungmin memegang kedua anting-antingnya yang berbentuk salib.

"Eyy. Siapa bilang Kyuhyun tidak menerimamu apa adanya? Buktinya dia mau menjadi pacar dari orang yang bodoh, berisik, ceroboh-"

"Kau menyindirku?" ucap Sungmin jutek. Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya.

'Kalau aku mengatakannya, bagaimana ya?' batin Eunhyuk. Pemuda kurus itu tidak menyadari jika tingkahnya mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Kenapa Eunhyuk melamun seperti itu?" bisik Sungmin yang lupa dengan Donghae yang mengejeknya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lamunkan, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikannya" Donghae balas berbisik.

Eunhyuk tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dirinya tertarik atau lebih tepatnya tangannya di tarik oleh Donghae hingga kini dirinya duduk di atas ranjang berhadapan dengan Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk menatap kekasihnya dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, katakan?" desak Donghae.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir. Ia berteriak frustrasi ketika Sungmin dan Donghae terus merengek untuk mengatakan apa yang ia sembunyinya.

"Oke aku akan mengatakannya. Dengar baik-baik ya" ucapnya. Sungmin dan Donghae saling melirik lalu mengangukan kepala.

"Eum.. sebenarnya" Eunhyuk menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya sembari menatap Sungmin. "Kau bukan type Kyuhyun untuk ia jadikan seorang kekasih"

"MWO?" Sungmin menganga hebat. Pemuda manis itu menatap Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan.

"Oke kau masuk type pacar yang di inginkan Kyuhyun dalam kategori tubuh mungil dan wajah manis tapi sebagiannya lagi tidak"

"Sebagiannya tidak? Apa saja sebagian itu?" mata Sungmin sudah memerah.

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "itu.."

"Katakan saja Eunhyuk-ah" lirih Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu mencubit Donghae yang sempat mengejeknya 'Uljima. Dasar cengeng'.

"Sebagiannya itu, tidak banyak tingkah, tidak cerewet dan tidak bertindik apalagi sampai memakai anting-anting" cicit Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk kalang kabut ketika melihat Sungmin hendak menangis.

"Kenapa type pacar Kyuhyun seperti itu?" Sungmin mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Ya ya ya jangan menangis Sungmin-ah" Donghae menepuk mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"Benar Sungmin, kau jangan menangis dan jangan katakan pada Kyuhyun jika aku mengatakan ini. Kau masih ingin melihatku hidup bukan. Jadi jangan katakan apapun oke" cerocos Eunhyuk.

"Bukan kah dengan ini, kita mengetahui sesuatu" celetuk Donghae membuat Sungmin yang sedang menangis dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk menenangkan Sungmin berhenti, lalu menatap Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Sungmin-ah kau sudah tahu bukan jika kau bukan type Kyuhyun. Jangan permasalahkan type Kyuhyun seperti apa, nyatanya dia kekasihmu sekarang"

"Jika Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padaku, itu akan membenarkan ucapanmu Hae-yah. Tapi aku yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun terpaksa menerimaku huwaaaa"

"Kau salah" sanggah Eunhyuk. "Waktu itu, Kyuhyun akan menyatakan cintanya padamu tapi kalah cepat darimu"

Melihat wajah tidak mengerti yang Sungmin tunjukan, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum. "Kau belum tahu artinya apa?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Apa?"

Donghae menggeplak dahinya. Payah. "Itu artinya. Kyuhyun mencintaimu walau kau bukan type nya"

"Apa kata-katamu bisa di percaya?" Donghae menganguk. "Benarkah?" Sungmin melihat pada pasangan HaeHyuk yang menganggukan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian mata Sungmin berbinar dan senyum mulai merekah di bibirnya. Namun tak lama Sungmin wajah Sungimn kembali cemberut. "Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun memintaku melepas anting-anting ini?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Kyuhyun pasti punya alasannya" kata Eunhyuk. "Kyuhyun bilang alasannya padamu?

Sungmin menganguk. "Katanya dia risih karena anting-anting ini selalu bergoyang ketika aku menggerakkan kepalaku"

"Alasan yang aneh. Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya. Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun punya gengsi yang besar" timpal Donghae.

Jeblak

MinHaeHyuk terperanjat ketika pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang menatap ketiganya datar.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi sedari tadi dan menunggu kalian bertiga di ruang tengah, kita jadi pergi tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan tidur" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Oh, oke" jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku bukan setan, jadi jangan melihatku seperti melihat setan. Apa yang kalian lakukan sedari tadi? Mengobrol? membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Kami tidak membicarakanmu kok" seru Sungmin. Membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk ingin menjitak pumkin satu itu.

oOo

"Ini" Sungmin mendongak ketika sebuah permen kapas Kyuhyun sodorkan padanya. "Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Makanlah"

Sungmin menerima permen kapas itu dalam diam. Ia berasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat pada genggaman tangan mereka. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang jika tidak mengingat kalau dia tengah berada di festival musim semi.

Kyuhyun yang tengah melihat-lihat berbagai stand menoleh kebelakang ketika Sungmin berhenti berjalan.

"Maaf" cicit Sungmin.

"Kau bicara apa? Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin namun kekasihnya masih betah diam di tempat. Kyuhyun hendak protes namun terpotong ketika Sungmin malah memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maaf" ucap Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Hah! Ia memang sudah keterlaluan, melarang Sungmin untuk melepas anting-antingnya. Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mengalah dan tidak mengungkit itu lagi. Berencana malam ini ia akan minta maaf pada Sungmin eh, sekali lagi Sungmin mengambil start darinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Aku juga minta maaf. Cha, aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini. Kajja, katanya akan ada kembang api menyambut musim panas. Kau suka kembang api juga kan" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin lalu menggandeng kekasihnya itu. Sungmin menganguk sembari tersenyum.

TBC

oOo

OMAKE

"Bisa tidak kepalamu diam sebentar?"

"Maaf" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melirik pada seorang gadis yang tampak tersenyum senang.

Dengan perlahan pemuda tampan itu berusaha melepas anting kekasihnya yang tersangkut. Kronologisnya, Sungmin tengah berlari menghampiri kedai es krim namun sayang, namja manis itu menambrak seorang gadis yang kebetulan memakai baru rajut dan sialnya anting Sungmin tersangkut.

Bagi gadis yang tertabrak Sungmin terlihat tidak keberatan. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu malah menikmati ketika kepala Sungmin harus bersandar pada pundaknya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang ingin langsung mencabut paksa anting Sungmin dan menjauhkanya dari gadis itu namun Kyuhyun tidak setega itu pada kekasihnya.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang (?), akhirnya Sungmin bisa terlepas juga. "Maaf agashi" ucap Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan KyuMin.

"Aku ingin es krim" teriak Sungmin, namja manis itu berlari menuju warung es krim tujuannya, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Dasar. Ku pastikan kau membuka anting-antingmu" gerutu Kyuhyun sembari menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah mengantri.

.

.

.

Holla chapter 5 is up

Eotte?

Mian aku belum bisa sebutin satu2 chingudeul yang udah bersedia ninggalin jejaknya tapi sungguh aku makasih banget, jinja..

Jongmal gomawo chingudeul..

Saranghae

Mind to review again?

See next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

oOo

Sungmin tersenyum sembari melihat pantulannya di cermin, di toilet sekolah. Donghae yang melihat kelakukan sahabatnya itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak bosan melihat dirimu sendiri di cermin?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyesal tidak menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun dari dulu" Sungmin membenarkan letak poninya.

"Yang mana?"

"Melepas anting-antingku" Ya! Sepulang dari festival Sungmin langsung melepas anting-antingnya dan sampai sekarang pemuda manis itu tidak memakai anting-anting. "Ternyata aku seribu kali lipat lebih tampan tanpa anting-anting heheheh"

Donghae hanya menampilkan wajah cengonya. Ckckck! Narsis.

oOo

**~ JAELOUS ~**

oOo

Sungmin tersenyum menatap kalender. Tidak menyangka, serasa baru kemarin dia duduk di kelas 2 SMA, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun melewati berbagai musim dan kebersamaan. Hingga kini mereka berempat sudah resmi menjadi alumni SMA dan bersiap untuk masuk universitas.

Kyaa! melepas title seorang pelajar SMA menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Sungmin sangat senang akan hal itu.

"Woy. Bantuan sangat di butuhkan sekarang"

Sungmin menoleh, Donghae tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Ibumu sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk acara barbeque kau malah enak-enakan disini"

"Ne ne cerewet" Sungmin tersenyum lalu merangkul Donghae. Mereka pun menuju halaman belakang di mana memang Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Ny Lee tengah sibuk.

Ny Lee mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan karena Sungmin di terima di universitas Inha bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan sembari merayakan keberhasilan Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan beasiswa di Kyunghee universitas.

oOo

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia menoleh. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat Ny Lee. "Sudah itu tinggalkan saja. Tidurlah, yang lain Ahjumma rasa sudah mengarungi alam mimpi" Ny Lee mengambil alih piring yang sedang Kyuhyun cuci.

"Ani Ahjumma. Tidak apa-apa agar besok sudah rapi" kata Kyuhyun.

Ny Lee tersenyum. "Kalau begitu Ahjumma bantu"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun mencuci piring-piring kotor sedangkan Ny Lee bertugas membilas piring-piring itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sungmin?"

"Ye?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ny Lee. Kaget, tiba-tiba ibu kekasihnya menyinggung tentang Sungmin. Oke, Kyuhyun memang belum memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Sungmin, ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa seperti itu.

Ny Lee tersenyum. ia masih terus membilas piring-piring. "Aku seorang ibu, jadi jangan heran kalau seorang Ibu mengetahui setiap tindak tanduk anaknya"

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia langsung mengerti akan di bawa kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Cwesonghamnida Ahjumma"

"Wae?"

"Aku.."

"Kekasih Sungmin?" sahut Ny Lee bersamaan dengan selesainya acara mencuci piring. "Mau segelas coklat hangat?" tawarnya. Kyuhyun menganguk canggung.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk di meja makan sembari memperhatikan Ny Lee yang sedang menyeduh susu coklat.

Ny Lee menyodorkan segelas pada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ny Lee menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeruput susu coklat buatannya. "Apa Sungmin membuatmu kerepotan?" Ny Lee membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Eumm, kadang-kadang" ralat Kyuhyun berusaha jujur.

Lee Ahjumma tertawa pelan. "Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih? Apa ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun-goon kemari, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Ne. Satu bulan lagi, pada minggu kedua musim dingin. Tepat satu tahun kami berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih" Kyuhyun menatap Ny Lee. "Maaf Ahjumma. Saya tahu hubungan yang kami jalani ini-"

"Aku mengerti"

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Ny Lee. Tidak ada raut kemarahan disana, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sorot pengertian dan juga sendu?

Ny Lee menyunggingkan senyum tipisnnya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat menerawang jauh ke masa lampau.

"Ahjumma tahu. Ahjumma sudah tahu ada yang berbeda dari prilaku Sungmin. Ahjumma sempat terpuruk ketika Sungmin bercerita ia menyukai salah satu teman lelakinya ketika sekolah menengah pertama. Wae? Bukankah harusnya dia menyukai seorang gadis? Bukan seorang lelaki sama sepertinya?" tampak kedua mata Ny Lee berkaca-kaca mengenang saat pertama kali Sungmin memperlihatkan jika putranya itu berbeda.

"Waktu itu Ahjumma berusaha membuat Sungmin kembali seperti seharusnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Puncaknya, Ayah Sungmin mengetahui hal itu dan terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan Ahjumma. Hingga Ayah Sungmin memutuskan untuk bercerai dari Ahjumma. Gwenchana, tapi satu yang membuat Ahjumma sakit"

"_Aku tidak sudi memiliki anak yang menyimpang, gay eoh? Menjijikan_"

"Kata-kata itu berbekas disini" Ny Lee menyentuh dadanya, wanita itu mengusap air matanya. "Walau pun dia ayah Sungmin, namun Ahjumma tetap merasa sakit ketika putra Ahjumma dihina seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Tindakannya itu pun ia lakukan untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah.

"_Aku tidak sudi memiliki anak yang menyimpang, gay eoh? Menjijikan_"

Kata-kata itu bahkan sama, Kyuhyun pun pernah mendapatkan perkataan itu. Tidak menyangka Sungmin pun mendapatkan hal yang serupa.

"Setelah kejadian itu, Ahjumma mengerti dan menyadari sesuatu. Ahjumma akan dan selalu menjadi orang yang bisa Sungmin jadikan sandaran. Ahjumma tidak menyalahkan Sungmin yang berbeda apalagi menyalahkan takdir. Ahjumma berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk menjadi Ibu Sungmin. Kelak, di kehidupan yang akan datang, Ahjumma pun ingin tetap menjadi Ibu yang melahirkan Sungmin"

Ny Lee mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang di mana pemuda itu masih menundukan kepalanya. "Ahjumma tidak masalah dengan hubungan kalian". Merasa bisa mengendalikan air matanya, Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Ny Lee. "Apa kau serius dengan Sungmin?" lanjut Ny Lee.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun.

Ny Lee kembali mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih. Ahjumma yakin kau tidak akan mempermainkan Sungmin" Ny Lee menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Kyuhyun pun balas tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun-goon berbeda?" tanya Ny Lee sembari menyuruput coklat hangatnya.

"Sudah sejak SMP"

Ny Lee mengangukan kepalanya. "Orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ny Lee menyadari sesuatu, wanita paruh baya itu berdiri. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan hangatnya sebuah pelukan. Ny Lee memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih.

"Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Sekarang kau punya Ahjumma dan Ahjumma siap menjadi sandaran untukmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih" lirih Kyuhyun.

oOo

"Menurutmu ini bagus tidak?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan seikat bunga lily kearah Sungmin. Namja manis itu tersenyum. "Bagus. Joha" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Untukku?"

"Bukan, untuk Lee Ahjumma" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ck! Ia pikir bunga itu untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak membeli untukku juga" gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Next day

"Coba yang ini"

Sungmin diam menurut ketika Kyuhyun memasangkan sebuah syal rajut berwarna cream ke leher Sungmin. Melilitkannya sedemikan rupa kemudian menatap kekasihnya, menilai. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku ambil yang ini" Kyuhyun berkata pada pelayan toko itu dan membantu Sungmin melepaskan syal tersebut.

"Kau sudah memilih syal? Mana?" Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya yang tersenyum geje. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Apa gerangan pada kekasihnya itu pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan sudah memilihkannya" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Bukankah syal berwarna cream tadi, kau pilihkan untukku" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Oh itu, bukan, itu untuk Lee Ahjumma" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir itu untukku" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kecewa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin di pilihkan olehku. Kajja kita cari yang pas untukmu" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin untuk mencari syal yang cocok namun Sungmin menghempaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku bisa cari syal sendiri" ucapnya ketus dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

oOo

Kyuhyun mencuri pandang melihat pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya. Kini mereka tengah berada di komplek rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun ketika kekasih tampannya itu mencuri pandang padanya. "Apa?" sentak Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aishh" Sungmin tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan acara menekuk wajahnya dan cemberut.

Ia kesal, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu saja, apa-apa untuk Ibunya. Tadi siang pun, Kyuhyun membuatnya menunggu sedangkan kekasihnya itu pergi dengan Ibunya entah kemana dan Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitahunya. Sungmin merasa menjadi nomor dua di hati Kyuhyun dan yang berada di posisi satu tentu saja Ibunya. Ck! Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun memiliki AFFAIR dengan Ibunya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pemikiran itu melintas di otaknya. Namja itu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun ketika kekasihnya itu memegang kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Jangan menggelengkan kepalamu begitu, nanti pusing" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap lurus pada dua manik kelam Kyuhyun. Entah ia mencari apa dari sana. Pemikiran buruk tentang Kyuhyun dan Ibunya pun kembali menyelimuti.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun membenarkan letak poni kekasihnya yang berantakan karena Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dengan keras tadi.

"Apa kau.."

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai menata poni Sungmin, memandang namja manis itu. Menatap penuh perhatian pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau.." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. "Menyukai Ibuku?" cicit Sungmin.

"Eh?"

Sungmin langsung mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, mata yang ragu kini berubah dengan pancaran penuh introgasi.

"Apa kau menyukai Ibuku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa dengan kekasihnya? Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya lalu menjawab. "Eoh"

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Kau benar menyukai Ibuku?" Kyuhyun menganguk. "Tentu saja. Aku menyukainya. Wae? Tidak boleh aku menyukai Lee Ahjumma?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai Ibuku?" lirih Sungmin, ia menggerakkan matanya gelisah, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. "Lalu aku. Bagaimana denganku?"

Seseorang bisakah memberi tahu Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi? Karena pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud kekasihnya.

"Hai, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin namun langsung di tepis oleh namja cantik itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi ketika ia melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Ibuku? Kau tega Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Ibuku sedangkan kau tengah menjalin kasih denganku"

"Kau bicara apa. Aku benar tidak mengerti"

Sungmin mengusap air matanya kasar. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku?"

"Melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun bingung sekarang. Apa? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau bilang kau menyukai ibuku" Sungmin sedikit berteriak mengatakannya.

"Aku memang menyukai Ibu- sebentar.." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, ia menatap Sungmin kembali ketika otakknya telah menangkap maksud dari kekasihnya. "Kau berpikir aku menyukai Ibumu. Seperti seorang pria menyukai seorang wanita"

"Tentu saja, bodoh" pekik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mulut menganga. Sedetik kemudian tawa Kyuhyun pecah. Tawa pemuda itu sangat keras dan lepas seperti tidak menyisakan tawa untuk hari esok, sontak saja Sungmin semakin kesal. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali namun Kyuhyun memegang tangannya.

"Sebentar" Kyuhyun belum menghentikan tawa. Melihat aura kekasihnya yang semakin hitam, Kyuhyun berhenti walau bibirnya sesekali mengulum senyum.

"Dengar hmmfft.. mian hmmftt"

"Kau ingin aku pukul?" ancam Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun masih menahan tawa di sela ucapannya.

"Oke Oke" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia meronggoh sesuatu di saku jaketnya. "Hah! Karena masalah ini aku jadi mengelurkannya sekarang"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun wajah angkuhnya berganti dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan ketika Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil. Mata Sungmin membulat melihat dua buah cincin berbeda ukuran.

Kyuhyun mengambil cincin dengan ukuran paling kecil dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Sungmin.

"Kyu"

Ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh jari telunjuknya di bibir mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk diam.

"Aku baru mengambil cincin itu siang tadi bersama Lee Ahjumma. Rencananya aku akan menunjukannya dan melamarmu ketika anniversary kita. Karena aku tahu jika kau marah seperti apa, terpaksa aku menunjukannya sekarang"

Pernah Sungmin marah dan Kyuhyun harus menahan rindu karena selama 1 minggu Sungmin tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak mau mengulangi kejadian waktu itu.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Saranghae. Aku tidak berniat berpaling darimu apalagi sampai 'menyukai' Lee Ahjummmfftt" Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya ketika tawanya hampir meledak. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin. Saranghae jongmal saranghae. Would you marry me?"

Dari luar Kyuhyun mungkin tampak tenang namun berbeda di dalam, pemuda itu merasa jantungnya hampir copot menanti jawaban yang akan Sungmin berikan padanya.

"Kau serius?"

"Ya" tegas Kyuhyun. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau menyukai ibuku"

"Tentu saja, apa salah menyukai ibu mertua sendiri? Aku bahkan menyayangi Lee Ahjumma"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya Tuhan. Kau tidak percaya. Aku sungguh hanya mencintamu Sung-"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Sungmin menubrukan kedua bibir mereka. Namja manis itu sedikit berjinjit dan merangkul leher Kyuhyun. Pagutan itu hanya Sungmin yang mengendalikan namun tak berapa lama Kyuhyun ikut andil dalam tautan bibir mereka.

"I Do"

oOo

**~ KYUHYUN FAMILY ~**

oOo

Sungmin menatap cincin yang kini tersemat cantik di jari manisnya. Ia mengelum senyum tipis ketika mengingat kembali lamaran Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap. Pemuda itu, berhasil membuatnya cemburu pada ibunya sendiri. Konyol. Sungmin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Melihat hamparan langit biru yang begitu indah.

Dimana mereka?

Jawabannya pesawat.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lagi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya yang tempak tidak terusik sama sekali.

Jepang.

Itu tujuan mereka. Sungmin kini tahu tentang keluarga Kyuhyun. Tidak menyangka sama sekali jika kekasihnya di asingkan oleh keluarganya ketika mengetahui jika pemuda tampan itu berbeda. Walau disediakan rumah mewah dan uang yang berkecukupan, lebih malah. Namun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap sendiri tanpa adanya keluarga.

Sungmin benar bersyukur jika Ibunya masih ada dan menerimanya yang berbeda. Sungmin meringis membayangkan kehidupan kekasihnya tanpa orang tua. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

0Oo

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya tidak berani sedikit pun mendongak sekedar melihat pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya tampak terlihat tenang.

Tn Cho melirik pada sebuah benda berwarna putih yang melingkar di jari manis Kyuhyun dan seorang pemuda yang berada di samping putranya.

"Kau datang kemari untuk meminta restu? Hebat sekali" ucap Tn Cho.

Ny Cho dan Ahra-kakak Kyuhyun tampak gelisah melihat Kyuhyun saling bertatap dengan Tn Cho tanpa ada yang mengalah.

"Kau tidak jera hidup sendiri di Seoul dan dengan beraninya kau datang kemari dan meminta restu? DIMANA OTAKMU KAU SIMPAN?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar bentakan Tn Cho. Wajah namja manis itu tampak pucat pasi.

"Cwesonghamnida Appa. Aku datang kemari baik-baik" jawab Kyuhyun.

Tn Cho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak cukup dengan kenyataan kau seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan kini kau datang memberi tahu akan rencanamu menikah. Aku tidak masalah jika kau menikah dengan seorang wanita tapi ini lelaki. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun. Seorang lelaki"

"Jika aku menikahi seorang wanita. Percuma saja, wanita itu akan sakit hati karena suaminya tidak tertarik sedikitpun padanya"

"Tidak bisa di percaya" Tn Cho berdiri. Ia manatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih menundukan kepalanya. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberi restu" setelah itu Tn Cho melenggang pergi dan masuk kekamarnya.

oOo

Pagi ini langit tidak cerah seperti biasa. Awan mendung mengambil alih dan berhasil membuat matahari tidak bisa menampakkan sinarnya.

Suasasan di meja makan itu terasa begitu kelam. Sang kepala keluarga telah pergi bekerja sedari tadi melewatkan sarapan pagi. Hingga di meja makan itu hanya diisi oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ahra dan Ny Cho.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah, tidurmu nyenyak?" Ny Cho tampak membuka pembicaraan.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne Ahjumma"

Ahra yang tidak kuat dengan suasana canggung, berusaha mencair kan suasana dengan bertanya ini itu pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat kakak dan kekasihnya yang mulai dekat, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap ibunya yang terlebih dahulu menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Ny Cho dan di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh Ibunya itu.

Ny Cho membawa Kyuhyun keruang kerja suaminya. "Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu?"

"Maafkan aku Umma" sesal Kyuhyun.

Ny Cho menangis. Kyuhyun langsung mendekap ibunya. Ia tahu, hal seperti itu memang tabu, namun bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak mungkin menikah dengan seorang wanita faktanya ia mencintai seorang lelaki dan lelaki itu adalah Sungmin. Ia ingin menikah dengan Sungmin hanya dengan Sungmin.

oOo

Sungmin sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Ahra. Kakak kekasihnya itu orangnya sangat menyenangkan dan berhasil membunuh rasa bosannya karena di tinggal Kyuhyun pergi ke supermarket menemani Ny Cho yang rindu akan berduaan dengan putra tampannya itu dari tadi siang, hingga sore ini belum pulang.

"Bisa kita berbicara berdua?"

Sungmin dan Ahra menoleh dan mendapat Tn Cho yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Ahra.

Disinilah Sungmin. Ruang tamu tepat di tempat duduknya kemarin sembari terus menundukan kepalanya. Di tangga, Ahra memperhatikan.

"Bisakah kau membujuk putraku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian?" kata Tn Cho to the point.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu terjadi. Tidak dengan Kyuhyun menikah denganmu"

"Ahjusshi"

"Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. "Cwesonghamnida"

Tn Cho tertawa entah karena apa. Ahra yang memperhatikan tampak gelisah. "Kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku?" Tn Cho menatap Sungmin tajam. Entah mengapa amarahnya melambung tinggi hingga ke ubun. "Menjijikan. Kalian berdua menjijikan. Dosa apa aku di masa lalu hingga mempunyai putra yang memiliki orientasi menyimpang"

Tn Cho berdiri, menghampiri Sungmin dan mencengkram lengan namja manis itu membuat Sungmin ikut berdiri.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku"

"Ahjusshi"

"Appa"

Ahra berlari mengikuti Tn Cho yang menyeret Sungmin keluar dari rumah. Bukan hanya sampai di luar rumah. Tapi sampai pintu gerbang tinggi yang memagari rumahnya.

"Appa" mohon Ahra.

"Diam Ahra-yah" sentak Tn Cho.

"Ahjusshi maafkan aku" Sungmin memohon di balik gerbang. Tn Cho tidak menggubris. Ia menatap tajam satpam dirumahnya.

"Jika kau membuka kan pintu. Aku tidak akan segan memecatmu" satpam itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ahjusshi" teriak Sungmin. Namja manis itu mendongak melihat langit yang menghitam dan tetesan air hujan mulai membasahinya.

Ahra sudah di seret masuk ke rumah oleh Tn Cho meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus memohon untuk mengijinkannya masuk.

oOo

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Niatnya untuk pulang urung karena hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"Hujan seperti ini lama berhenti" gumam Ibunya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sungmin memberi tahu jika ia akan pulang terlambat namun beberapa kali tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba menghubungi kakaknya namun sama tidak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun berdoa hujan ini akan cepat reda. Perasaanya tidak enak dan entah mengapa ia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Sungmin.

oOo

Setelah 1 jam, hujan baru menunjukan tanda akan reda sekarang. Dengan sebuah payung dan teriakan Tn Cho, Ahra keluar rumah dan membuka gerbang. Ia miris melihat Sungmin yang duduk membenamkan kepalanya. Tubuh mungil itu basah kuyup.

"Sungmin-ah"

Ahra seakan sulit bernafas melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah menyamai mayat. Ahra melepas payungnya dan membantu Sungmin berdiri. Namja manis itu merasa lemas hanya untuk berdiri.

Ahra menangis, ketika beberapa kali mereka terjatuh karena dirinya tidak kuat menahan berat badan Sungmin yang limbung.

Ahra dan Sungmin sampainya di teras rumah. Hujan pun berhenti. Ahra hendak masuk membawa Sungmin namun Tn Cho menghalanginya.

"Appa aku mohon. Lihat Sungmin. Dia hampir mati kedinginan"

"Kau tidak mendengar larang App-"

Ucapan Tn Cho terputus. Tahu-tahu Sungmin sudah terkapar di lantai. Ahra menjerit kaget. Bersamaan dengan mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun dan Ny Cho datang. Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Sungmin basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Noona ambilkan beberapa selimut" Ahra menganguk dan melesat masuk rumah.

"Min" Kyuhyun kalut melihat tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat. Ia menggendong Sungmin-bridalstyle masuk rumah.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Ny Cho pada Suaminya. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Tn Cho, Ny Cho masuk.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di sofa. Ia langsung menyelimuti Sungmin dengan 3 buah selimut yang di bawa Ahra namun Sungmin masih menggigil hebat. Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin duduk dan membantu meminumkan air hangat yang di bawa ibunya.

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Ya Tuhan" Ahra dan Ny Cho terkejut ketika melihat darah segar keluar dari hidung Sungmin ketika namja manis itu terbatuk. Kyuhyun langsung menyeka darah itu dengan handuk yang di bawa ibunya tadi.

"Bertahan lah Min" Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin dengan selimut yang membungkus kekasihnya itu. Ahra dan Ny Cho mengikuti di belakang. Rumah sakit, itu yang akan Kyuhyun tuju.

oOo

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin erat. Di hadapan mereka kini duduk Tn Cho. Pria paruh baya itu memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat adegan dimana Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada pemuda manis yang tengah duduk bersandarkan kepala ranjang.

"Aku minta maaf atas tindakanmu yang mengusirmu" Tn Cho menatap Sungmin. "Aku harap kau juga mengerti kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu"

"Ne Ahjusshi" ujar Sungmin dengan suara seraknya. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik setelah mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit.

Tn Cho menatap pada putranya. "Aku tetap pada keputusanku. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan memberikan restu. Terserah kalian akan melakukan apa. Aku sudah tidak peduli" Tn Cho menatap miris pada Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia tidak ingin melihat putranya bahagia. Namun dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima keputusan putranya.

Bagaimanapun ia menyayangi putranya itu dan yang ia ingin adalah hal terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Ia menghawatirkan bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun kelak. Hubungan seperti itu masih asing di lingkungan masyarakat apalagi ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cucu dari putranya itu.

See. Tiap orang tua punya alasan sendiri mengapa mereka selalu melarang anaknya semata-mata mereka tidak mau hal apapun yang buruk untuk anak-anaknya yang selalu berakhir kesalah pahaman. Yang bisa memisahkan jarak itu hanya dengan sebuah pengertian. Namun sebuah pengertian itu pun sulit untuk bisa di lakukan. Tak ada yang salah disini tidak Tn Cho, tidak pula Kyuhyun.

oOo

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya menatap Sungmin. "Apanya?" Sungmin diam. Kyuhyun mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Masalah Appaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kini Sungmin menganguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah dia memberi restu atau tidak. Aku akan tetap akan menikahimu"

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau, Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mengusap pipi Sungmin yang masih tampak pucat. "Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Kita sudah berusaha bukan. Walau tidak mendapat hasil" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Ibuku dan Noonaku mereka mengerti walau tidak menerima sepenuhnya. Lee Ahjumma, Donghae, Eunhyuk mereka menerima kita, itu sudah cukup" Kini Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi"

"Apa?" wajah Sungmin memerah karena Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi.

"Would you marry me?" Kyuhyun menatap lurus pada kedua foxy eyes Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku kan sudah menjawabnya" kata Sungmin.

"Aku tanya lagi dan kau harus menjawabnya lagi"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Namja manis itu berdehem sebentar lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "I Do" jawab Sungmin mantap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ia membawa Sungmin pada ciuman panas yang panjang. Pagutan dan lumatan tak luput dari kegiatan sepasang sejoli itu. Sungmin merasa nafasnya sudah hampir habis, ia mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun dengan tenaga lemahnya.

"Hahh.. hahh kau ingin membunuhku" desis Sungmin dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menerkam Sungmin lagi.

TBC

oOo

OMAKE

4 tahun kemudian

Kyuhyun tampak serius menyusun berbagai documen yang sudah rampung ia kerjakan. Pemuda tampan itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan. Dia menghabiskan 1 tahun menjadi pegawai biasa sembari berkuliah, menginjak tahun kedua Kyuhyun di angkat menjadi ass manager di perusahaan itu sampai sekarang. Dan pemuda itu pun sudah lulus kuliah dengan nilai memuaskan. Dan dia berencana mengikuti seleksi untuk mendapatkan posisi lebih tinggi.

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika pintu ruangannya di buka setelah di ketuk, ia tersenyum ketika atasannya berdiri disana.

"Kau jadi mengambil cuti?" tanya Shindong-bos Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja"

Shindong menggelangkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum maklum. Tidak menyangka jika anak buahnya itu melangkahinya dalam pernikahan.

"Sebelum kau mengambil cuti 2 hari lagi, tolong carikan seorang yang sepertimu untuk menggantikan posisimu untuk sementara" celetuk Shindong.

"Yang sepertiku limitid edision"

Shindong memutar kedua matanya ketika mendapati sifat narsis pemuda tampan itu keluar. "Cuman 2 minggu, 2 minggu" kata Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh.

"Kau mengambil cuti seperti kau seorang pemimpin disini" sekali lagi Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai" Kyuhyun mengambil jasnya dan tas kerjanya. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Shindong dan mereka keluar bersama dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat tidak sabar"

"Aku sudah menunggu selama 4 tahun" sahut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Annyeong, chapter 6 is up!

Maaf ya buat chapter ini cuman seperti ini *tunjukAtas. Aku bener2 stuck dan emang kepikirannya cuman segitu untuk chapter 6 ini. Mau di panjangin lagi tapi tetep ga bisa *tempeleng. Maaf juga ya karena HAEHYUK disini bener2 cuman nyempil doang, gimana mereka jadian dan perjuangan Donghae pun aku ga sertakan u . u jongmal mianhae chingudeul.

*endusEndus, kayaknya bau-bau sesuatu nih *smirk heheh. Next chapter mungkin udah puncaknya buat FF ini kayaknya dan sepertinya heheh.

Jongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang masih setia nungguin FF ini untuk up.

Chapter 3 :

aismamangkona , Min Hwa, TiffyTiffanyLee , akika akika 96 , andi sartika 5 , LiveLoveKyumin, hyun sora 7, snow drop 1272 , ovallea, minnie kyumin, KyuMinDaughter137, olive1315 , Queenshi137, HeePumpkin137 , ilyeseun , cloudsKMS , Karen Kouzuki , nanayukeroo , zagiya joyjins , elfsissy701 , imKM1004 , nova137 , DindaHyunmi , kim minli 5 , Cho Adah Joyers, Zen Liu , gyumin4ever, Chominhyun , wullancholee , kiran theacyankEsa , may moon 581 , Chella-KMS , ShinJiWoo920202, leedidah , melee , Guest, 5351, sefi kyumin , dming , Bluepink, Guest , fariny, shyuuu , keikofeyl , ChoLee, MingKyuMingKyu , Cywelf , lee sunri hyun, fitriaKyuMin, chu , Poopiie , Rinda Cho Joyer, KyuMin ELF, nana23, Pinky05KwmS , cho purple 3 , Kang Dong Jae , Juu

Chapter 4 :

olive1315 , akika akika 96 , leedidah, snow drop 1272 , may moon 581, hyun sora 7 , kiran theacyankEsa, Sanshaini Hikari, Chella-KMS, gyumin4ever, kim minli 5, elfsissy701 , nova137, aismamangkona, minnie kyumin , imKM1004 , TiffyTiffanyLee , Cho MeiHwa, citrarois, LiveLoveKyumin , Tika137 , nananhf, wullancholee, fitriKyuMin, ShinJiWoo920202 , Rinda Cho Joyer , DindaHyunmi , , ChoLee , ryesungminkyu18 , tumiahcuteyahoo co id , 5351 , zagiya joyjins , melee, kyumin sefi , chu , Innocentming , harukahzy , hl , Zen Liu , nana23 , fitri , ulfa nican, Poopiie , lee sunri hyun , KyuMin ELF, dming, nanayukeroo , Guest, Frostbee , Purpleming , cho purple 3 , kyukyu , Cywelf , KyuMing , Fanya nalla , Karen Kouzuki , GyuMin Cho, Juu

Chapter 5 :

olive1315 , Shywona489, Bunnyming1186 , Pinky05KwmS , kiran theacyankEsa , aismamangkona , may moon 581, leedidah , Tika137 , Sanshaini Hikari , elfsissy701, ncisksj , Zen Liu , cho purple 3 , Rinda Cho Joyer , nanayukeroo , nova137 , LiveLoveKyumin, Cho MeiHwa, imKM1004 , Chominhyun, kim minli 5, fitriKyuMin, wullancholee , Cho1Joy3Wine7Sweet, ShinJiWoo920202 , minnie kyumin , citrarois , TiffyTiffanyLee , Kim Yong Neul , Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 , may linda 925 , ayu min 52 , Bluepink, KyuMing, lee sunri hyun , 5351 , Purpleming , danhobak , Cywelf, DindaHyunmi , Guest , dming , nana23 , ammyikmubmik , Guest, kyumim sefi , melee, MingKyuMingKyu , Juu , Adekyumin joyer, Poopiie , ChoLee, gyumin4ever, JiatriJoyElf, anakyumin, ai

Adakah yang menunggu next chapter? heheh

See next chapter chingudeul

Gomawo! Saranghaeeeeeee *kecup *bow


	7. Chapter 7

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu ^_^

Cast : KYUMIN and Friends ^^

**~ END. Certainly Happy END ~**

oOo

Kyuhyun melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa dan ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya disana. Tangannya menekan tombol di telpon rumah untuk mengecek jika saja ada pesan ketika ia tidak ada.

"_Kyu_" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengetahui suara siapa itu.

"_Kapan pulang? Aku merindukanmu. Aishh menyebalkan aku menelpon dan mengirim pesan tapi kau tidak membalasnya tega sekali_"

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum mendengar celotehan itu. Ia baru saja pergi keluar kota 2 hari dengan Shindong dan tadi mereka berdua mampir ke kantor sekedar memberi laporan dan merapihkan berkas-berkas hasil kerja mereka di luar kota.

"_Aku marah, jika kau sudah pulang, cepat hubungi aku_"

Setelah pesan itu berhenti, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi kekasih, ah ani tunangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika beberapa kali hanya suara tut tut yang ia dengar.

"Si semok itu balas dendam rupanya" gumam Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Memorinya kembali kemasa 4 tahun lalu. Ia dan Sungmin pulang kembali ke korea setelah 2 hari Sungmin di rawat dirumah sakit karena kehujanan. Sampai sekarang Tn Cho belum memberi restu namun niatan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menjadi pasangan hidupnya tidak pernah redup.

Ia tersenyum masih dengan menutup matanya, beberapa hari lagi, ia sudah resmi menyandang status baru bersama Sungmin.

Rencananya Kyuhyun ingin menikahi Sungmin setelah kepulangan mereka dari jepang namun Ny Lee menolak. Alasannya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama masih muda waktu itu, apalagi Kyuhyun belum bekerja dan masih mengandalkan uang orang tua. Karena itu sembari kuliah Kyuhyun pun mencari pekerjaan dan bersyukur ia mendapatkannya.

Karena pekerjaannya itu, ia bisa membeli –menyicil- apartemen yang lumayan besar di pusat kota. Dan benar-benar hidup dari uang hasil keringatnya.

Kyuhyun hampir terlelap ketika merasakan getaran ponselnya. Ia membuka matanya yang berat untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Iya Noona"

"..."

"Eumm"

"..."

"Iya aku mendengarkan. Besok kan? Jam 10 pagi"

"..."

"Eoh. Sudah dulu aku mengantuk"

Dengan tidak berperasaan, Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan dari Ahra yang mengatakan jika gadis itu akan tiba di Korea besok dengan sang Umma.

Kyuhyun berdiri, ia terseok-seok menuju kamarnya. Kantuknya sudah akut, perjalanan keluar kota membuatnya kurang tidur. Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya keranjang di susul oleh dirinya.

Drrt drrt

Kyuhyun menggerutu ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan malas ia mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga. Belum ia menjawab, suara disana sudah menggelegar.

"_Kyuuuuuuu~~~_"

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. Walau matanya terpejam namun otaknya masih bekerja. Ia menekan tombol loudspaker.

"Aku merindukanmu" ujarnya.

Diseberang sana Sungmin tersenyum manis. "_Aku juga. Kau kenapa baru menghubungiku? Aku kesal_"

"Maaf, aku beralih jadi sopir kemarin. Tidak mungkin aku mengendarai mobil sambil menelpon kan"

Sungmin terkekeh. "_Kau di apertemen sekarang_"

"Tepatnya di ranjang"

"_Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah_"

"Nyanyikan nina bobo untukku"

Jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang ass manager di perusahannya sedangkan Sungmin adalah seorang guru musik seperti keinginannya. Namja manis itu mengajar di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama. "_Kau bukan anak kecil_"

"Kalau begitu lagu lain. Tidak usah nina bobo"

"_Lagu apa?"_ tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tahu lagu apa, sayang"

Sungmin tersipu ia pun mulai bernyanyi seperti apa kata Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun selalu ingin tidur dengan mendengar suara Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

_Stay with me don't fall asleep to soon_

_The angel's can wait for a moment_

_Come real close forget the world outside_

_Tonight we're alone it's finally you and I_

_It wasn't meant to feel like this not without you_

_Don't be afraid I'll be right by your side_

_Through the laughter and pain together we're bound to fly_

_It wasn't meant to feel like this not without you_

_Cos when I look at my life how the pieces fall into place_

_It's just wouldn't rhyme without you when I see how my path_

_Seem to end up before your face the state of my heart_

_The place where we are_

_Was written in the star_

(Westlife – written in the star )

"_Kyu?_"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah jatuh tertidur lelap sedari tadi. "Jalja. Nae yeobo" wajah Sungmin memerah ketika mengatakan itu, walau ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

oOo

"Silahkan mencium pasangan anda"

Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum cerah. Para tamu undangan yang terdiri dari rekan kerja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin termasuk pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah siap dengan gadget masing-masing untuk mengabadikan moment yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu.

"Saranghae" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang, ya bisa di bilang wajah yang tidak sabar.

Dengan wajah memerah Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Nado saranghae"

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin membuatnya mendongak dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin.

Semua orang di sana bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Hanya satu orang yang tampak tidak menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Tn Cho yang berada di samping istrinya dan Ahra. Pria paruh baya itu memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat adegan putranya.

Ia memang belum merestui Sungmin dan Kyuhyun namun ia pun tidak ingin melewatkan acara yang bersejarah bagi putranya. Jangan memojokannya, semua itu butuh waktu bukan.

Setelah pengucapan janji selesai, acara di lanjutkan dengan resepsi. Banyak orang yang memberi selamat pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kini pasangan pengantin itu sedang menyantap makanan, semeja dengan sahabat mereka Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Wajahmu sudah jelak, tidak usah berekpresi seperti itu" celetuk Sungmin pada Donghae yang menumpu wajahnya.

"Aku di tolak lagi" ucap Donghae lemas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkekeh. "Kau harus berusaha bro" ujar Kyuhyun, sembari high five dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya.

Donghae tengah galau, dia sudah beberapa kali melamar Eunhyuk namun pemuda kurus itu selalu menolaknya seperti ketika ia menyatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk semasa sekolah.

"Aku kurang apalagi coba?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh tanya.

Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Sungmin merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Fighting" ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum lebar #poorDonghae.

oOo

Sungmin mengerang ketika milik Kyuhyun menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Tubuhnya terhentak setiap kali Kyuhyun mendorong miliknya didalam tubuh Sungmin. Teriakan panjang dari Sungmin menunjukan pemuda itu sudah mencapai klimaksnya di susul Kyuhyun tak lama setelah itu.

Keduanya terengah karena aktifitas pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi suami istri. Sungmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun melepas tautan tubuh mereka dan berbaring di samping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berbaringnya hingga ia bisa merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Amazing" lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak menatap suaminya. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Saat aku menyatu denganmu"

Blush

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah imut istrinya tersenyum kemudian mencuri ciuman di bibir Sungmin. "Melihat wajah memerah ini aku merasa ingin lagi"

Kini Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan seperti seorang gadis yang di goda habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku lelah Kyu~" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak melanjutkan resepsi. Siangnya, pasangan pengantin itu langsung meluncur ke bandara untuk take off menuju paris –hadiah pernikahan dari Ahra- sampai di bandara internasional _Charles de Gaulle_ jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian meluncur ke hotel _Montmartre mon Amour _yang sudah di pesan untuk mereka tinggali selama 1 minggu.

Setelah sampai di hotel, dengan buru-buru Sungmin masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya, keluar dari kamar mandi ternyata Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersila di ranjang dengan keadaan topless. Sungmin baru menyadari jika entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjadi begitu mesum, tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dan langsung memberinya berjuta kecupan hingga mereka berakhir dengan aktifitas yang di lakukan suami istri dengan menghabiskan 3 ronde untuk malam pertama mereka. Jadi wajar bukan jika Sungmin merasa lelah apalagi yang banyak menguras energi adalah olahraga ranjang.

"Tidak salah hotel ini di beri nama _Montmartre mon Amour_"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin mengerjap polos pada Kyuhyun.

"Karena.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya di pipi Sungmin membuat namja manis itu berjinjit geli. "Hotel ini dibangun untuk pasangan yang kasmaran di mana dua sejoli memiliki hasrat cinta yang menggebu" ujar Kyuhyun sensual. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika wajah Sungmin kembali memerah, ia pun mengecup pipi mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin memukul dada polos Kyuhyun lagi membuat pria tampan itu terkekeh. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Tidurlah~"

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Type kekasihmu dulu seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "Aku ya.. ingin.. ingin tahu saja. Jangan tidur, jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun akan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin lalu menampilkan wajah yang tampak berpikir. "Eum typeku yang cerewet, banyak tingkah, pakai tindik dan anting"

"Jangan bohong" Sungmin cemberut. "Aku tahu kok type aslimu dari Eunhyuk, beda sekali denganku" cicit Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk memberi tahumu?"

"A..aku yang memaksanya"

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya curiga tak lama ia terkekeh, pria itu lalu mencium kening istrinya. "Kenapa hal itu di pikirkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. aku tidak seperti type yang kau inginkan?"

"Jika aku mempermasalahkan itu, untuk apa aku menikahimu bodoh"

"Kau mengatai istrimu bodoh. Wow!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Kyuhyun dengan ringisan kecil karena pantatnya terasa sakit.

Kyuhyun terkikik. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Type hanya sekedar type. Nyatanya aku kalah dan jatuh cinta pada mu wahai namja yang berbeda dengan typeku" canda Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, ia hanya pura-pura marah sebenarnya.

Well mereka sudah dewasa, jadi jika marah hanya gara-gara ini, itu konyol sekali bukan? Sungmin hanya ingin tahu jawabannya langsung dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa melihat paras Sungmin yang memerah. Kyuhyun menggelitiki perut Sungmin membuat istrinya itu berontak karena geli.

"Kyu hentikan, geli~" Sungmin memeluk perutnya. Sungmin membelak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menindihnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka berdua sangat bersyukur karena hal seperti ini –menikah- sudah lama mereka inginkan. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya berniat meraup bibir shap M milik istrinya itu. Jari telunjuk Sungmin menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun membuat sang empu bibir berhenti.

"Aku ingin menciummu" kata Kyuhyun. Dengan sensual pria berkulit pucat itu malah mengemut jari istrinya yang mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Sungmin.

Yah! Kyuhyun benar-benar mesum. "Kyu~"

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan mengemut jari telunjuk Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bertanya"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Ia menghentikan mengemut jari Sungmin dan mengeluarkan jari itu dari mulutnya. Satu tangannya menumpu tubuhnya dan tangan yang lain mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Tanya apa lagi?"

Sungmin membuat pola-pola abstrak di bahu kekar Kyuhyun. "Waktu itu. Kenapa kau memintaku melepas anting-anting?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan elusannya pada pipi Sungmin, ia beranjak dari menindih tubuh Sungmin kemudian duduk di ikuti oleh Sungmin.

"Kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Waktu itu. Sebelum hari dimana kita, Eunhyuk dan Donghae liburan musim semi di villa Eunhyuk di busan. Waktu SMA. Kau sampai bersikap dingin padaku beberapa hari, baru hari terakhir liburan, kita baikan. Lalu kau mengajakku melihat kembang api, masa kau lupa?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah sering menanyakan ini tapi Kyuhyun selalu mengelak membuat Sungmin malas untuk bertanya. Namun malam ini, hal itu kembali memenuhi otak Sungmin dan ia harus mendapat jawabannya sekarang.

"Aigoo.. dadamu serasa memanggilku sayang. Membuatku horny kembali" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh dada berisi Sungmin namun Sungmin terlebih dahulu menepis pelan tangan suaminya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Sungmin memincingkan matanya.

"Siapa? Aku berkata benar, dadamu membuatku, Cho Kyuhyun suamimu ini horny"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. God! "Mau mengatakannya atau tidak?"

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti namun Sungmin mengeluarkan wajah super memelasnya dengan campuran puppy eyes yang siapapun tak dapat menolaknya termasuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kyu~" lirih Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, melihat apapun asal tidak melihat wajah super imut istrinya. Gezz!

"Kyu~, katakan kenapa kau memintaku melepas anting-anting jika kau tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dulu" Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dan membuat pria tampan itu menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Katakan Kyu~, aku ingin tahu ne, ne, tell me why tell me why. Kyu.. Kyunie.. Cho Kyuhyun cinta Cho Sungmin.. Kyu..."

"Aish kau berisik sekali Cho Sungmin, aku kesal gadis itu menikmati sekali ketika kepalamu bersandar di bahunya. Aku ingin sekali menarik langsung tanpa perasaan anting yang kau pakai waktu itu. Menyebalkan. Dasar gadis genit. Dan parahnya kau tidak menyadari kecemburuanku itu. Dengan santainya kau malah berlari menuju kedai ice cream. Cih" jelas Kyuhyun seperti panjang lebar nan cepat seakan tak ada jeda.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Nugu? Siapa yang cemburu"

"Kau"

"Tidak"

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendapat bantahan Kyuhyun. Ternyata waktu itu Kyuhyun cemburu padanya. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. Sebentar.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ia ingat beberapa kejadian dan ia akan menanyakannya pula sekarang. "Lalu ketika kau memaksaku untuk mengecat kembali rambut blondeku menjadi hitam kembali itu juga karena cemburu kan?"

**Flashback on**

_Sungmin tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan penampilan baru. Rambut hitamnya kini berubah menjadi blonde. Dia berada di salon yang tepat berhadapan dengan universitasnya._

"_Aigoo. Kau terlihat tambah cantik dan juga muda dengan warna rambut baru mu itu" Sungmin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada penata rambut. Ia bergegas karena Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di luar._

"_Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya. "Eotte? Baguskan" ujar Sungmin sembari menyentuh rambut blondenya. _

_Kyuhyun tidak merespon, namun matanya melirik sekitar. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya ketika banyak pria maupun wanita menatap Sungmin. _

"_Ya ampun Sungmin Oppa, penampilan barumu keren sekali. Kau tambah cantik" dua orang mahasiswi menyapa Sungmin, malah dengan berani meminta berfoto dengan Sungmin. Ternyata kepopuleran Sungmin tidak padam walau pemuda manis itu kini masuk universitas. _

_Setelah dua yeoja itu pergi. Sungmin kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menyeretnya kembali memasuki salon. "Kyu kenapa kau membawaku masuk kesalon lagi?"_

_Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dan mendudukan kekasihnya itu di kursi, penata rambut yang menangani Sungmin tadi menghampiri._

"_Tolong, ubah kembali rambut blonde ini menjadi hitam" ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Apa? Kenapa? Aku bahkan baru beberapa menit dengan rambut ini" protes Sungmin._

"_Anda bisa memulainya sekarang" kata Kyuhyun pada penata rambut itu dan tidak memperdulikan jika Sungmin sudah memonyongkan bibirnya._

**Flashback off**

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu" elak Kyuhyun.

"Ah bukan cemburu tapi posesif, benar?"

"Tidak"

Sungmin memincingkan matanya. "Bagaimana dengan kau yang melarangku untuk memakai celana pendek ketika keluar rumah?"

"Hahahahaa. Tidak" lagi, Kyuhyun mengelak.

Sungmin tampak berpikir, detik kemudian dia memandang Kyuhyun kembali. "Bagaimana dengan Choi Siwon temanku di universitas?"

**Flashback on**

"_Boleh aku duduk disini" Kyuhyun meminta izin pada seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya yang duduk di bangku taman kampus Inha university. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu tersenyum._

"_Silahkan ini bukan bangku pribadiku" candanya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas senyum pemuda itu. "Ah, taman kampus ini indah juga" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan._

"_Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya kau bukan mahasiswa disini" tanya pemuda itu._

"_Ne. Aku mahasiswa Kyunghee university. Aku kemari sedang menunggu seseorang" kata Kyuhyun._

"_Oh pantas saja. Kekasih?"_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tunanganku"_

"_Ah sudah tunangan rupanya" _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. "Ya, aku melamarnya sebelum masuk universitas. Ah! Tunanganku itu masuk jurusan modern musik"_

_Pemuda berlusung pipi itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Jinja, siapa? Aku juga jurusan modern musik"_

"_Benarkah?" pemuda itu menganguk. "Apa kau mengenal Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pemuda di hadapan Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. "Lee Sungmin?" gumam pemuda itu._

"_Ne. Kau mengenalnya?" _

_Sebelum pemuda itu menjawab, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Maaf lama" sesal Sungmin. "Eoh, Siwon" Pemuda bernama Siwon itu tersenyum pahit membalas Sungmin. _

_Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia merangkul Sungmin. "Nah ini Lee Sungmin, Tunanganku. Siwon-ssi" Sungmin menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun malu. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" pamit Kyuhyun._

"_Bye bye Siwon, sampai berjumpa besok pagi hehe" kata Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin dan meninggalan pemuda yang tengah menatap kepergian mereka dengan miris. Ketika mengantar Sungmin pagi tadi, ia sempat melihat Sungmin yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi itu. Kyuhyun tahu di lihat dari pancaran pemuda itu pada Sungmin, jika pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu mempunyai perasaan pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat ekpresi pemuda itu tadi, yang tampak layu._

**Flashback off**

"Choi Siwon siapa? Tidak penting" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo... suamiku manis sekali ketika cemburu. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?" Sungmin menggesekkan hidung bangirnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut pria berkulit pucat itu.

Sreet

Brugh

"Kyu~" cicit Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali berbaring di ranjang dengan Kyuhyun berada di atasnya.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau ketahui sekarang?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin. Pria manis itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Sangat. Saranghae nae yeobo" cicit Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nado, boleh aku melakukannya lagi ya, boleh kan sayang?"

"Kyaaaa... aku lelahhhh" teriak Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun tertawa nista.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar erangan, lenguhan, desahan dan derit ranjang yang saling bersahutan.

oOo

Hari pertama di paris, Sungmin tidak ingin melewatkan pergi ke jembatan _Arts _dan jembatan _Archeveche_ untuk menggantungkan gembok cinta.

"Jauh-jauh ke Paris, tempat pertama kita kunjungi ke sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di jembatan _Arts_.

"Sssttt.. kajja kita cari tempat untuk meletakkan ini" Sungmin bersemangat menarik Kyuhyun sembari mengacungkan gembok yang bertuliskan namanya dan Kyuhyun.

"Di Namsan Tower juga bisa"

"Itukan di Korea sayang. Sekarang di Paris" kata Sungmin sabar. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu di sekitar kedua jembatan itu, ketika malam mereka kembali ke hotel, makan malam dan kembali olahraga ranjang.

Hari kedua di paris, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk bersepeda di _Le Marais_. Di mulai dari _Place des Vosges__**, **_Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah lorong yang terkenal memiliki magic dan mencium Sungmin disana.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Tidak lihat disini banyak orang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geje. "Aku juga menciummu di depan banyak orang"

"Kapan?" sungut Sungmin kesal lebih karena ia malu jadi pura-pura marah.

"Waktu didepan altar" dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa girang melihat wajah Sungmin merona. Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin untuk bersepeda ke taman romantis bernama _Jardin Saint Gilles Grand Veneur_.

Kemudian di lanjut bersepeda menuju _Ile Saint Louis_, melewati jembatan dan mencicipi es krim di _Berthlillon_. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju _Notre Dame de Paris_. Siapa tidak tahu legenda dari bangunan gereja itu. Si bungkuk _Quasimodo_ yang jatuh cinta pada _Esmeralda_. Dan terakhir mereka menuju pasar bunga di _Place Louis Lapine_.

Hari berikutnya, karena Sungmin merasa lelah setelah Kyuhyun menggempurnya habis-habisan. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk jalan santai di _Jardin Luxemborg_. Taman ini sangat ramai banyak muda mudi dan orang tua menghabiskan waktu disini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beruntung datang ke paris di musim semi di mana banyak bunga yang bermekaran. Sungmin meronggoh ponselnya ketika merasa benda persegi panjang itu bergetar, menampilkan nama Eunhyuk disana.

"Eoh-"

"_Aku menerima lamaran si nemo itu_" serobot Eunhyuk memtong ucapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan kemudian mereka tersenyum. "Chukkae, kapan kalian akan menyusul ke pelaminan?"

"_Yah, aku baru saja menerima lamarannya_"

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. "Dia sudah menunggumu sejak lama, kau ingin menundanya lagi?" Kyuhyun ikut berbicara.

"_Well, aku tidak mau terburu-buru, lagian banyak yang harus di persiapkan Tuan Cho_" Eunhyuk terdengar terkikik dari sebrang sana.

"Kenapa kau tertawa"

"_Aku terharu dan senang teringat bagaimana tingkah Donghae ketika aku menerima lamarannya. Kau tahu Min, Kyu. Aku di buat kaget karena dia dengan lantang berteriak 'DIA MENERIMA LAMARANKU' dihadapan banyak orang. Aigoo, masih ada jaman sekarang orang seperti itu_"

"Dan orang itu adalah tunanganmu" kata Kyuhyun.

"_Yup. Kau benar_"

"Donghae begitu karena dia mencintaimu, memangnya kenapa kau selalu menolak lamarannya eoh? Benar, ketika SMA juga kau beberapa kali menolak pernyataan cintanya"

"_Aku punya alasan Min_"

"Apa?"

"_Aku ingin tahu seserius apa dia menginginkanku. Aku bukan wanita, yang akan langsung luluh ketika dia mengatakan cinta. Dan aku pun ingin tahu sebesar apa dia berusaha mendapatkan hatiku_"

"Owhhhhh" seru Kyuhyun bak seorang fansgirl.

"Kau tidak takut jika di tengah jalan Donghae menyerah dan mencari yang lain"

"_Kalau seperti itu berarti kami tidak berjodoh, mudah saja_"

"Mana bisa seperti itu"

Eunhyuk tertawa. "_Jika sesuatu di takdirkan untukmu, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi milik siapapun. Kau setuju denganku kan Kyu_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengecup bibir Sungmin membuat wajah istrinya itu memerah. "Kau sudah ditakdirkan untukku" bisik Kyuhyun pada istinya yang menunduk malu. "Kau dapat kata-kata itu dari mana Hyuk-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Sepupuku. Jika kau ingin melihat quetos yang lain, kau bisa mencarinya di internet_" membuat gelak tawa dari ketiganya.

Penjual ice cream membuat Sungmin tergiur. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun beranjak menuju penjual itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih asik berbicara dengan Eunhyuk. Tak berapa lama sambungan telepon Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun selesai.

"Si nemo itu pasti senang luar biasa" gumam Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Pluk

Sungmin menoleh ketika ada sesuatu yang memegang bahunya. Beberapa detik Sungmin terpesona melihat manik setajam elang yang tampak polos mengerjap padanya. Seorang balita berjenis kelamin laki-laki, balita tersebut tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang mungkin tampak lucu di matanya.

"Sungkyu" seorang wanita muda menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggendong balita tersebut. "_Excusez-moi_" ujar wanita muda itu.

Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya. "No problem" jawab Sungmin seadanya. "Anak anda?" tanya Sungmin dengan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan. Namja manis itu melempar senyum pada balita itu yang terlihat asik bergumam tidak jelas di gendongannya.

Wanita itu mengerti jika Sungmin tidak bisa bahasa perancis. "Namanya Sungkyu, dia salah satu anak di panti asuhan tempat saja mengabdi" ujarnya. Sungmin menganguk mengerti.

"Kau tampan sekali sayang" puji Sungmin sembari mencium pipi Sungkyu membuat balita itu tertawa.

Kyuhyun datang dengan dua cup es krim. Ia melihat Sungmin dan wanita itu dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya sopan dan menyapa wanita muda itu.

Melihat Kyuhyun memegang es krim, Sungkyu berontak dan ingin di gendong oleh Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu tidak mempunyai pengalaman masalah bayi, ia pun gelagapan dan wanita muda itu mengambil alih.

Pembicaraan ringan pun terjadi antara wanita itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sesekali Sungmin menyuapi es krim pada balita itu. Sungkyu adalah bayi keturunan Korea, pihak panti asuhan menemukan bayi malang itu dengan sebuah surat mengenai nama, tanggal kelahiran tanpa nama orang tua dan pesan-pesan yang di tulis oleh orang tua balita tersebut.

Wanita itu menyerahkan selebaran pada Sungmin. "Sore nanti, anak-anak kami akan mengadakan pertunjukan drama di bawah pancuran itu" ujarnya.

Wanita itu mengambil Sungkyu yang tertidur di pangkuan Sungmin. "Kami berdua akan datang" kata Sungmin. Wanita itu tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh. Sungmin masih belum melepas pandangannya dari punggung wanita itu.

oOo

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin tampak menikmati pertunjukan drama yang di lakukan oleh anak-anak dari panti itu walau ia tidak bisa bahasa prancis. Dengan Sungkyu yang berada di gendongan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ketika Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya dan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' dan Sungmin kembali melihat kedepan.

Malam menjelang, mereka berpamitan setelah makan malam bersama-sama di taman itu setelah pertunjukan.

Kini Sungmin tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari melamun hingga tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah keluar kamar mandi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Sungmin tersentak, ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak" Sungmin berbaring dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?"

"Kau pasti tahu, hubungan kita tidak akan bisa menghadirkan seorang anak" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Melihat itu Sungmin urung mengatakan pendapatnya. Ia kembali sibuk merangkai kata untuk ia sampai kan pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersadar ketika Kyuhyun sudah mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu?"

"Otak?" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Katakan saja"

Sungmin memainkan jemarinya di dada Kyuhyun membuat pola abstrak. "Bagaimana jika kita mengadopsi seorang anak?"

"Sungkyu?"

"Boleh?" Sungmin langsung menyahut dengan wajah berbinar ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan Sungkyu.

"Kau ingin Sungkyu?"

Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ketika melihat Sungkyu hatinya seperti sudah menyatu dengan balita yang berumur 1 tahun itu yang sudah bisa berjalan.

Mata elang Sungkyu sangat percis dengan mata Kyuhyun begitu pun dengan hidungnya, tapi mulut mungil Sungkyu seperti milik Sungmin.

Bolehkan Sungmin berpikir jika pertemuannya dengan Sungkyu adalah sebuah takdir? Balita itu memiliki wajah perpaduan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dijamin jika mereka pergi bertiga, tidak akan yang tahu jika Sungkyu bukanlah darah daging mereka.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin. Ia tahu, ia pun bisa melihat rasa tidak rela ketika ia dan Sungmin harus berpisah dengan Sungkyu.

oOo

one

two

three

jepret

Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang pria yang bersedia membantunya untuk mengambil gambar. Ia melihat hasil foto tadi dan tersenyum, hasilnya bagus sekali.

"Lihat" Sungmin berteriak dengan Sungkyu di gendongannya.

Sisa bulan madu Kyu Min dihabiskan untuk mengurus ini itu masalah document Sungkyu yang mereka adopsi. Dan hari ini Sungkyu resmi menjadi anak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat berterima kasih pada suaminya itu yang telah mengabulkan keinginannya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu pagi di taman dan mengabadikan moment bertiga. Tak berapa lama, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke super market membeli keperluan Sungkyu, sebelum pergi kebandara untuk pulang ke Korea.

oOo

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gembul Sungkyu berkali-kali karena gemas. Balita itu tertawa sembali menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin yang duduk si samping Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa. Mereka bertiga kini berada di pesawat.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana respon Umma, Donghae dan Eunhyuk melihat Sungkyu ketika menjemput kita di bandara" Sungmin terkikik geli.

"Kita mempunyai anak kilat. Baru satu minggu berbulan madu, pulang-pulang kita membawa seorang anak" Kyuhyun menggelitik perut Sungkyu membuat balita itu terawa lepas.

"Kyu sudah, jangan seperti itu nanti Sungkyu susah makan" lerai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk mengerti. Dan kembali mengecup pipi Sungkyu. "Sungkyu, ciapa ini? Appa~ Appa" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada seperti anak kecil.

Sungkyu tersenyum. "Pa~ Pa~"

"Ah anak ku memang pintar" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungkyu.

"Kalo ini, Umma~ Umma" kata Kyuhyun sembari menunjukan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyenggol perut Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau Umma. Aku ingin Mommy, ne Kyunie~ Mommy, Mommy"

"Ya, dimana-mana Appa bersanding dengan Umma, Daddy dengan Mommy, Ayah dengan Bunda, Otosan dengan Okasan"

"Tapi aku ingin Mommy Kyu~"

"Aku tidak mau jadi Daddy, aku ingin Appa"

"Ya sudah kamu Appa dan aku juga tetap ingin Mommy. Arraseo?"

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya pria tampan itu selalu kalah dari sang istri.

Sungkyu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata membulat, balita itu tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun di pukul pelan oleh Sungmin.

"Woh, Kyunie senang Appa di pukul eoh? Ireoke" Sungmin kembali memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Benar saja Sungkyu tersenyum. Bukan hanya memukul Sungmin pun sesekali mencubit Kyuhyun.

Ah! Orang yang berada satu pesawat dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi keluarga kecil itu.

"Mi~ Mi~ Mi~"

"Kyaa~ Kyunie memanggilku Mommy"

END

Bangsaiii... *potongTumpeng

Hah! Aku nyatakan FF You Lost ini selesai end no sequel oke heheh..

Moga aja ga pada pusing dengan flashback di atas itu yang menunjukan gimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun kalo sedang cembokur. Maaf maaf untuk ENDnya yang mungkin kurang greget atau gimana, aku selipin juga quetos yang menurutku sendiri ngena banget.

Tgl 13 ya.. apapun yang terjadi entar tgl keramat itu, aku akan tetap dan selalu jadi JOYER.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul semua yang udah fav, follow, review, yang nyempetin waktunya buat baca FF abal ini, yang udah kasih saran nya. Jongmal Gomawo..

Aku juga ga akan berhenti nulis FF dan tentu selalu dengan my OTP tercinta KYUMIN. Berharap kita bisa ketemu lagi di FF aku selanjutnya chinguedul. Amiiinnnnn...

*bow *bow *bow *kecup *kecup *hug *hug

Sampai Jumpa Chingudeul *lambai-Lambai

SARANGHAE ALL


End file.
